The Final Fantasy X
by pacman2389
Summary: What would happen if Sin attacked Konoha and sent Naruto to another World. How does this some how link to Naruto family's past. And how will Naruto be able to return to his World
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**Hi guys it's goo to see that you have decided to try to take a look at my new Naruto/FFX Crossover. I been doing nothing but FF13 so much that I decided to do something else I just hope that you guys enjoy it. In this story it's pretty much FFX but instead of Titus being the main character I decided to replace him with Naruto. There will be a harem in this story but my main focus will be Naruto/Yuna so I hope you look forward to that. So lets gets started with the story.**

Naruto awoke in the sea surrounded by some ruins, He had no idea how he got here but all he could remember is that some huge monster suddenly began to attack his village out of no where and that some mysterious man clothed in red was with it. When finally Naruto comfronted the stranger he told Naruto that he has been waiting for him and that there was nothing he could do to stop that monster, but never the less Naruto still charge towards to monster and was some how sucked into it and was engulfed in a bright light with that strange man as well. And now he was stranded in the ocean with no idea where he was or what the hell was that thing that attacked his village.

"That man he called that thing Sin" Naruto says to himself while looking around

He looks up. A bird flies away, towards the large structure. Naruto swims towards it, then finally reaches it. He walks along a stone structure and looks at the water below. All of a sudden, it breaks. He looks around the watery area. He descends into the water. Suddenly, a group of fish surround him, and he's forced to fight them. He kills off two of them, so only one remains. The battle ends. A massive fish creature approaches them, knocking over some stones along the way. Tidus dives out of the way, as the big fish gulps the little fish. The big fish sees him. After a few rounds, the battle ends. Naruto begins swimming away from the massive creature

"Whoa!" Naruto says

He looks around, and sees an opening he can swim into. He begins to swim to the opening as quickly as possible, as the fish gains on him. The fish nearly has him entirely in its mouth as Naruto averts disaster. The scenes changes and Naruto, flung through the opening into another section of the building, lands safely into a thin layer of water. Several stones from above collapse and block the passage. He stands up

_"I had made it out of the frying pan...and into the freezer."  
"I thought I was going to die in this place."_

He enters another section of the building. It's huge, and entirely empty. He looks around

"Cold...  
"Need...fire."

Naruto looks around. He finds somewhere he can make a fire: "The remains of a campfire. With flint and tinder, you could start another fire here." He finds the necessary flint and tinder and the fire is made. He warms his hands above the fire, and then lies down, looking up at the high dome ceiling

"I need food!" Naruto says

While Naruto continues to sit there by the fire, ignoring the rummbling in his stomach he couldn't help but think of the man dressed in red and was carrying that large sword that sent him there.

"Just what the hell did that guy want from me? Just where did he send me too and how do I get back home?" He thought to himself

Naruto is sitting down as the fire withers and dies. The camera angles up to show something running along the wall of the Ruins. Naruto , falling asleep, quickly wakes up and looks around. He looks at the dying fire

"Hey, wait! Wait! Don't go out on me!"  
"Just hold on. I'll get more wood!"

Naruto looks around; he sees the big bug on the wall. The large insect runs around the walls, and then jumps down, face to face with Naruto. Battle begins. Partway through the battle, one of the ruins' doors blasts open. A group of people walk through, holding guns, led by a strangely-dressed girl with goggles. The fight continues her.

"You on my side? Cool!"

The younge female then pulls out a different set of grenades and begins to throw then at the monster, weaking the monster greatly. Naruto noticed how effective those strange weopons were against the beast compared to his Kunai.

The creature eventually dies. Tidus comes face to face with the strangely-dressed girl. She lifts her visor/goggles. Tidus stares with his mouth open for a moment, before breathing a sigh of relief

"Whew! That was close."  
Someone walks up behind Naruto and grabs his hair  
"Hey, lemme go!"

Several more people surround Naruto and point guns at him

"Fryd ec drec?"  
("What is this?")

"Y **fiend**! Eh risyh teckieca!"  
("A fiend! In human disguise!")

"Oac! Ed ec cu!"  
("Yes! It is so!")

One of them pulls a knife and holds it in front of Naruto throat

"Fa gemm ed?"  
("We kill it?")

The girl speaks up

"Fyed!"  
"Fryd ev ed ec risyh?"  
("Wait!")  
("What if it is human?")

[The person with the knife points it at the girl]

"Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr."  
("They are the same in death.")

The girl speaks again  
"E vunpet ed! Fa pnehk ed fedr ic!"  
("I forbid it! We bring it with us!") 

She walks up to Naruto 

"Cunno."  
("Sorry.")

She knees Naruto in the stomach. He falls unconscious

Scene changes. A large boat is floating on an ocean which spans as far as the eye can see. Naruto wakes up. He's surrounded by the people from earlier. One of them turns around and sees he woke up

"Ced, lybdeja!"  
("Sit, captive!")

He hits Naruto, who falls back

"Hey, that hurts!"

"Hu sujehk, rayn?"  
("No moving, hear?")

"Whoa... Okay."

Two more people approach him. The girl from earlier, and a guy with a blonde mohawk

"Caynlr res!"  
("Search him!")

He begins to do alot of actions with his arms to signify swimming, all the while grunting

"Right. Whatever." Naruto says clearly not understanding what this guys trying to say to him

"Tu oui hud cbayg?"  
("Do you not speak?")

He shows Naruto a necklace of some sort and points to it, grunting once more

"I said I don't understand!"

"Ehcumahla!"  
("Insolence!")

One of the Al Bhed points his gun at Naruto chest. The girl speaks up again

"Fyed!"  
("Wait!")  
"He said you can stay if you make yourself useful."

"You...You understand me?" Naruto say startled 

He gets hit in the back by one of the guy's guns 

"All right, I'll work!"

Naruto approaches the girl

"What's this? Some kind of crane?" Naruto asked

The mohawk guy yells at him

"Rao, oui! Kad yfyo vnus drana!"  
("Hey, you! Get away from there!")

"All right, all right! You don't have to shout!"

Naruto returns to the girl

"We found some ancient ruins right beneath us."  
"It's not active now, but there should still be some power left."  
"We're gonna go down there and activate it..."  
"and then we should be able to salvage the big prize!"  
Naruto murmurs in agreement  
"Okay! Let's get to work!"

"Roger!"

They jump over the side of the boat, into the water. They make their way to the underwater ruins. They travel through the ruins, powering up certain devices as they go along. It's not long before we see that they're not the only ones in the Underwater ruins...they return to where they began, and the battle Tros begins. They, again the young women uses her grenades on the beast with great effect while Naruto just watched being unable to fight in water, they eventually defeat it. They leave the Underwater ruins and return to the ship

"Fa vuiht dra **airship**!"  
"Dra naluntc fana nekrd."  
("We found the airship!")  
("The records were right.")

Naruto jumps back on board, and shakes the water off of him. Some of the Al Bhed are speaking, and begin to walk to the door leading into the boat

"Huf, ruf du tnyk ed ib?"  
("Now, how to drag it up?")

Naruto follows the people. One of them turns to speak to him

"Oui, uidceta!"  
("You, outside!")

He hits Naruto. Naruto steps back.

"Hey, I helped out, didn't I?"

The people enter the ship, as the door closes behind them. Scene changes; sometime later, on the deck of the boat, Naruto is lying down

"Uhh...hungry."

Someone approaches and kicks him in the shoulder. It's the girl from before; she's carrying a plate of food. She puts the tray on the floor for him.

"Whoa! Right on!"  
He scarfs down the food so fast that he begins to choke. The girl goes "Hey!" and tosses him a jug of water. He opens it and drinks, concluding in a relieved sigh

"It's 'cause you eat too fast!"

Naruto stands up, laughs, moves around, and stretches. The girl walks up behind him

"Hey!"

"Hello there. What is your name?" Naruto asked the girl standing in front of him

"Rikku."

"Whoa! You really do understand!"  
Naruto goes "Woo hoo!" and laughs] 

"Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I didn't get a chance to!"

"Everyone thought oui were a fiend."

"Uh..."we"?" Naruto asked

"Oh, "oui" means "you"." Rikku says

"Who are you guys, anyway?"

"We're Al Bhed. Can't you tell?"

"_Al Bhed what the hells an Al Bhed?"_ Naruto asked himself

"Wait. You're not an Al Bhed-hater, are you?"

"I don't even know what an Al Bhed is."

"Where are you from?" Rikku asked

"Konoha" Naruto says simply but she continues to stare at him as if she didn't understand what he was saying

"You know, the Hidden Leaf Village" Naruto says agian

"Did you hit your head or something?" Rikku asks

"Um, you guys hit me."

"Oh, right... Do you remember anything before that?"

_"So I told her everything there was to tell about Konoha..."  
"About life there, Shinobe, and Sin's attack..."  
"and about how this guy and I were engulfed in this light."  
"I just said things as they came to mind. But then I started to wonder."_

Rikku looks solemn. Naruto turns to her

"Did I say something funny?" Naruto asked

"You were near Sin."

Naruto nodded his head to comform her statement 

"Don't worry, you'll be better in no time."

"They say your head gets funny when Sin is near." 

"Maybe you just had some kind of dream?"

"You mean I'm sick?" Naruto asked

"Because of Sin's toxin, yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, there is no such thing as Konoha or Shinobe"

Naruto is visibly surprised. He turns to look at her

"What the hell are you talking about, there no such thing as Konoha or Shinobe"

"Well I've never heard of it"

"But I'm here that should be proof enough!"

"Alot of time's people make up fales identity's and past when they get sick by Sin's toxin's but you don't have to worry your real memories will come back to you eventually"

"But I-" Naruto tried to say something to her but couldn't really think of anything to say 

"You know you should go to Luca, Someone might know who you are, or you might find someone you recognize."

"Luca?" What's a Luca?

Rikku shakes her head, walks around a bit, then returns to Naruto and taps him on his back

"Okay, leave it to me! I'll get you to Luca, promise!" 

Naruto pauses for a second

"You'd rather stay here?"

Naruto says "Uh uh" 

"Okay, I'll go tell the others. Wait here." 

She begins to leave, then turns around  
"Oh, and one thing."

Naruto turns to face her

"Don't tell anyone you're from Konoha, okay?"

"People might start to think that your crazy"

Naruto mutters "Oh...uh huh", and then leans on the railing.  
_  
"Al Bhed? Sin? Luca?"  
"I thought Sin just took me to a faraway place, that I could go back in a day or two."  
"But to completely different world?"  
"No way!"_

Naruto kicks the crane area and falls; a loud rumble is heard, and the ship shakes. In the distance, something blasts out of the water. The door opens; people run onto the deck and fall down. Something in the water approaches the ship.

"**Sin**!"

"**Sin** ec lusa!"  
("Sin is come!")

"Ihtan ic! Ihtan ic!"  
("Under us! Under us!")

Naruto falls overboard and gets sucked into a whirlpool, While the other watch helplessly to save him.

**Well that's the end of chapter one, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you all will let me know what ya'll think and I will hope to update again soon. God is love Peace Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**Hi guys thanks for tuning in to cheack out my new story, I noticed this story has gathered alot of faviorites in such a short time and I'm so happy about that I just hope I can keep the popularity of this story going. But enough of all that lets get started with the story.**

Naruto floating face down in some water. He wakes up, looking around

"Rikku!"

He gets hit in the head by a blitzball. He looks at the shore, where several people are gathered

"Hey! You okay?"

"Heeey!"

Naruto goes under water, hits the ball into the air with his head, and once in the air, does a double-legged bicycle kick. The person on the beach who yelled "Hey! You okay?" narrowly avoids the ball hitting his head.

"Whoa-ho!"

He looks at Naruto, smirks, and smiles. Naruto approaches the group on the beach. Two people turn away from the one who spoke before and leave. The person turns around and his mouth opens in surprise. Him and his posse surround Naruto

"Hey What's up...guys"

"You wanna try that move one more time?"

A blitzball is thrown into the air. The group steps back. The blitzball bounces off of Naruto forehead; he then proceeds to bicycle kick it at an incredible speed into the water. Everyone gasps.

"You're no amateur. Who you play for?"

"Um...I don't play for a team I'm from Konoha, The Hidden Leaf Village!"

Everyone gasps and talks amongst each other

"What team you say again?"

"_Great their all looking me like I'm carzy...I got to think of an excuse"_

"Um...forget I said that..."

"I think I got to close to Sin. So I don't know where or what this place it"

"Or where I came from"

"Sin's toxin got to you."  
"But, you're still alive."  
"Praise be to Yevon!"

Everyone does this gesture; right forearm over left forearm, fingers spread out, hands curved in the shape of a circle, and bow. 

Wakka then turns to the Auroachs 

"All right, back to practice!"

And turns around back to Naruto

"I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda."

Naruto stomach growls

"What? You hungry?"  
"Okay! Back to the village. I'll get you somethin'!"

_"I felt like I could trust this Wakka, so I just had to ask."_

"Have you ever heared of a Hidden Leaf Village"

Wakka turns around to face him

"No sorry never heared of it"

Naruto began to sigh

"But if a place like that did exist it would of been destoryed a long time ago by Sin" 

"Really how!"

"Long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities in Spira. Big cities with machina-machines-to run 'em."  
"People played all day and let the machina do the work."  
"And then, well, take a look."  
"Sin came, and destroyed the machina cities."  
"And probably that Hidden Leaf place along with 'em."  
"Yeah, that was about a thousand years ago, just like you said."  
"If you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand."  
"What gets me, though..."  
"is we gotta suffer, 'cause of what some goofballs did way back when!"  
"'Course, we must always repent for our sins! That's important!"  
"It's just that, it's hard to keep at it sometimes, you know?"

_It was just as Rikku said."  
"Wakka and Rikku couldn't both be lying. Why would they?"_

Wakka laughs

"But you from the some Hidden Leaf Village-that was a good one!"  
"Hey, I'm not saying that place never existed, ya?"  
"But you gotta figure a place like that living in luxury like that'd be pretty soft, eh?"

_"It was great that Wakka was trying to cheer me up..."_

_"Stand there thinking about all that happened"_

_"Sin attacking my Village"_

_"The strange man that was with it"_

_"And some how getting sucked in by Sin and ending up in this strange world"_

_"Maybe if I could find Sin again I might be able to go home..."_

_"Until then I'll just try not to think about it"_

_"Not thing about go home right away wasn't going to be that hard...right?"_

Naruto runs onto the forest

Wakka stands in front of the crossroads

"Hey! It's this way!"

Wakka runs; Naruto follows him. He eventually approaches Wakka, as the two of them stand over a ledge. Below the ledge is a large body of water. Naruto looks down at the water, while Wakka stealthily moves behind him

"Huh?"

Wakka pushes him with one arm. Naruto falls and goes "Waaah", landing with a splash. Wakka, in form, dives into the water after Naruto

"What's the big idea?"

The two of them make their way through the water. At one part, Wakka goes up behind Naruto and gets him in a headlock

"Lemme go!" Naruto says

"Got a favor to ask ya."

"W-What is it?"

"I need you to join the Aurochs"

"You want me on your team?"

Wakka lets go; Naruto sinks, then surfaces again

"A major blitz tournament's coming up. All the teams in Spira'll be there!"  
"It's so huge, I'm sure someone there will recognize you!"  
"Then you can go back to your old team, right?"  
"It'll be fun! What do you say, huh? Come on, come on!"  
Naruto solemnly floats, looking at the guy

_"Can these guys be that desperate?"_

_"_Sure thing, I guess"

He swims away

"Dude! Our team is gonna rock, eh?"

Wakka swims after him

_"At the time everything seemed to be happening so fast it was hard for me to keep up"_

_"Like I was trapped in a strange dream and waiting desperatly to wake up"_

Naruto , now on solid ground, walks to the edge of a cliff with Wakka. Below the cliff, in the distance, is a village

"This is where I was born. I started blitz when I was five."  
"I joined the Aurochs at thirteen...ten years ago."  
"Ten years...and we never won a game."  
"Well, after last year's tournament, I quit. Time seemed right." 

Wakka walks off . Naruto stomach growls, and he follows him

"So, after quitting, I got this new job, ya?"

"But every time my mind wandered, I thought about the game."

"Yeah, ten years without a single win'll do that." Naruto says

"My first match last year was my big chance."

"Really ten years without a win?

_"Even though I still have no idea what Blitzball is, no team should be that bad...right?"_

"But something else was on my mind. I couldn't focus."

"Nice excuse."

"Hey, hey!"

"So win the you out with a bang in the next tournament, right?." 

Wakka nods

"That's good an all but I've never played Blitzball before"

"You'll do fine I'll teach ya"

"So, what's our goal then?"

"I don't care how we do. Long as we play our best."  
"If we give it our all, I can walk away happy." 

"Are you serous! That's our goal!" 

Wakka nods 

_"You got to be kidding me"_

"Listen if your going to drag me into this game, we might as well win right!"

"Victory? You serious?"

Naruto nods. They make their way to Wakka's town, along the way, the encounter two people; the two who walked away from Wakka when Naruto and Wakka first met.

"Ah, the one from the sea!"

"Be on guard. There're fiends on the road today!"

"After surviving your run-in with Sin, 'twould be a shame if something happened now."

"Who were they?"

"Luzzu and Gatta-Crusaders."

"Crews of what?"

"What, you forgot that too?" 

Naruto hangs his head 

"Hey, sorry. Don't worry about it, I'll help you out." 

Naruto lifts his head

"Cool."

"In return, come tournament time, I'll make sure we take the cup!"

"Cool."Wakka says

"About the Crusaders, you can ask them yourself. They've got a lodge in the village."

They reach the village, finally

"Besaid Village."

"They got any food there in there?" Naruto asked

"We'll get you something over there later. Take a look around first."  
"Let's see..."  
"The Crusaders lodge is over yonder. Luzzu and Gatta are usually there."  
Wakka points to the Crusaders lodge, which is a large blue tent,  
"Oh, right."  
"Over here!"

"Huh? What's up?" Naruto asked

"You do remember the prayer, right?" 

"Huh..What's a prayer?"

"Man, that's like the basics of the basics. Alright, I'll show you." 

He does the prayer; the hand gestrues that him and his Aurochs did to Naruto on the beach when they first met 

"Go ahead, you try." 

Naruto does it 

"Hey, not bad." 

"Okay, now go present yourself to the temple summoner."

Naruto goes to the temple. Several people are inside, praying to statues. Naruto looks around

_"It was then, standing in that place."  
"I began to realize how different this world was from my own."_

Naruto approach a statue of a man, clad in a robe and holding a staff. A man approaches Naruto

"Seventeen years have passed since Lord Braska became high summoner."  
"And finally we received a statue for our temple."

"What's a high summoner?" 

Everyone gasps

"I...I got too close to Sin's, uh, toxin."

_"It was funny hearing myself make the same excuse over and over. Funny, and a little sad."_

"The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of Yevon."  
"Only a chosen few become summoners, who call forth entities of great power: the aeons."  
"The aeons hear our prayers and come down to us. They are the blessing of Yevon."

_"I think what meant was that we were supposed to respect some great men"_

_"Kinda like the hokage mountain in my village, I think"_

Naruto leaves the temple and returns to Wakka's hut

"Sorry, man. No time for lunch yet."  
"Take a nap! You look bushed."

Naruto sleeps. The man from the temple who spoke to Naruto enters the hut. Wakka stands up.

"You could at least go see how they are doing."

"We can't interfere. It's a rule."

"But, it's been nearly..."

They both walk out of the hut. Naruto has a dream 

Naruto wakes up in the middle of a sewer.

He looks around and figures that the fox summoned him so Naruto walk to where the cage that held the fox was located

The moment he reaches the cage he calls out to the Fox but recieve no answer

"It's no use Naruto"

Naruto turns around to face that same man that was cloaked in red with a broken arm and was wearing sunglasses

"You!"

"There so much for you to learn but you know so little" He says

"Who the hell are, why did you send me here, and what the hell do you want from me!"

"These answers will become clear to you in time Naruto"

Naruto turns around again and can't believe what he's sees

"D-Dad!"

Naruto's father walks up to and put his palm on his forehead

"Listen Naruto you must find Auron, when you do he will explain everything to you"

"B-But!"

Before Naruto could say anything else, everything in that sewer was engulfed in a strange light and Naruto was once again consume by it

Naruto wakes up in the hut, all alone

"Wakka?"

Naruto returns to the temple. Wakka and the man from earlier are there

"Is something wrong?"

"The summoner hasn't returned from the trial."

"Eh?"

"Well, apprentice summoner, really..."

"Ah?"

"There's a room in there called the Cloister of Trials. Beyond is where the apprentice summoner prays."  
"If the prayer is heard, the apprentice becomes a fully-fledged summoner, remember?"

"So someone is in there somewhere and they haven't come back out. Right, I got it."

"A day's already gone by."

"Is it dangerous in there Wakka?"

"Sometimes, yes."

"Why don't you go in and help the Summoner or Apprentce Summoners then?"

"There's already guardians in there. Besides, it's forbidden." 

"_Somebody in trouble and their just standing there! What's wrong with these people!"_

Naruto runs partway up the staircase that leads to the door to the Cloister of Trials

"Hey, why are you guys just standing there! What happens when the Summoner dies?"

"The precepts must be obeyed!"

"Yeah right!"

Naruto runs up the rest of the stairs and enters the door. The people in the temple gasp

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._

Naruto makes his way through the Cloister of Trials. Wakka eventually meets up with him

"Hey!" 

"Oh...hey Wakka."

"What's gotten into you?" 

"Um..sorry I thought the Summoner was in trouble and I came to help"

"Hey, it's okay."

"Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here."

"It's a tradition. Very important."

"So what about you?"

"Me? I'm a guardian."

"A guardian?"

Standing on a stone platform elevator of sorts, they begin moving downwards

"Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira."  
"Guardians protect them."  
"The guardians in there now..."  
"One of them's got a short fuse, and who knows what the other's thinking."  
"Well, now that we've come this far..."  
"might as well go all the way!"

They walk into a room. There are two other people there: one, a woman dressed in black; the other, a tall blue beast. The woman is the only one of the two who speaks

"What are you doing here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?"

"No, it's uh...it's just..." 

Turns to Naruto 

"See, I told you she gets mad easy."

"Is the summoner all right?"

"Who are you?"

Naruto, Wakka, the girl and the beast stand in front of a large doorway. It opens up, and the apprentice summoner wanders out she begins to tumble. Everyone gasps. The beast races forward and catches her, while growling. The apprentice summoner fixes her hair and stands up straight

I've done it. I have become a summoner!" 

Naruto stood there shocked, he couldn't imagine that those so called summoners would be so young or beautiful

Back in the first room of the temple, several people surround the summoner and her guardians

_And here I was thinking summoners were all old geezers."_

_"I'd never though they be that young or cute"_

Naruto runs out of the temple

"Hey, over here!"

Wakka takes hold of Naruto and drags him towards a circle that the summoner and her female guardian are standing in. They join a group of people standing around the circle. The guardian steps out of the circle and joins them

"What? Ow!"

"Wait till you see this!"

"I can't see anything!"

"Ready!" Wakka asked

"Okay." Yuna responds

The summoner performs a series of motions and gestures. The aeon is summoned; a large multi-coloured bird-like creature. It descends; the summoner strokes its neck. Everyone is pleased. Wakka and the female guardian enter the circle to congratulate the summoner

_"I had never seen anything like it in my life."  
"Sure, it was a little scary, but still..."  
"I could feel a strange kind of gentleness coming from it."_

Later on at night time. Naruto and Wakka are standing in front of the rest of the Besaid Aurochs

"Let me introduce you to the team."  
"Naruto here wants into the tournament so bad, I let him on the team."  
"His memory's a little fuzzy, so don't mind him if he says anything odd!"  
"Come on, say hi."

Naruto steps forward, and scratches the back of his head. All is silent for a few moments

"Uh... Hi, guys."

_"Right...so what should I say?"_

"So, what's our goal?"

"To do our best!"

"Nope, we got a new goal now!"  
"Our new goal...is victory!"  
"To win every match, defeat every opposing team!"  
"To bring the Crystal Cup back to our island!"  
"That's all we need to do to win! Easy, ya?"

"Victory..."

The Aurochs repeatedly say, and eventually yell, "Victory" over and over. Naruto looks over at the summoner, who's sitting down talking with a few of the townspeople, Naruto didn't realized that he was staring but he couldn't really help it this girl was beautiful.

Aurochs  
"Victory! Victory! Victory!"

Naruto walks over to the summoner. Three people; an old man, and old woman, and a kid, each have pleasant things to say to Naruto in succession

"You heathen!"

"Stay away from the summoner!"

"You're a bad man!"

The summoner stands up

"Lady Yuna! Be careful!"

"But it was really my fault to begin with."

She walks over to Naruto

"I'm Yuna."

"Oh...and...um...I'm...uh."

Naruto began to panic here he was in front of a beautiful girl right in front of him and he can't even figure out his own name

_"Oh no she's gonna think I'm an idiot, why do you have to be so stupid Naru...Oh Wait!"_

"Naruto that's my name, Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you"

Yuna begins to giggle

"Thank you so much for your help earlier."

"I'm sorry about that." 

"I...um think I overreacted"

"Oh, no. I was...overconfident."

"Um, I saw that aeon thing. That's amazing!"

"Really?" Yuna says

"Do you think I can become high summoner?" 

Naruto nods. A kid approaches

"Lady Yuna, come play with me some more!"

Yuna nods, and turns back to face Naruto

"So, tomorrow, then."

"Um Tomorrow?"

"We're going on the same boat, aren't we?"

"Oh, really?"

"We can talk more."

"Yeah"

"You can tell me all about Konoha!"

Yuna walks away. Wakka walks beside Naruto and gives him a light friendly elbow in the arm

"She's cute, ya?"

"Yeah!"

"Don't get no ideas."

"Yeah right no promises there" 

"But you never know she might come on to me"

"That's not going to happen."

"If you get tired, let me know. I had a bed made for you."

Naruto approaches Wakka

"Hm? Ready for bed?" 

"Yeah."

"Good. Sleep tight."

Later that night Naruto has a nightmare.

Naruto is a six year old boy desperatly running towards his apartment from an angry mob

"Get back here demon!"

"Leave me alone!"

Naruto continues to run away from them until he finally reached his apartment

Once he gets the he quickly runs in and locks the door and barricade it so the mob couldn't get inside

Naruto then runs under his bed and prys that the people would just stop and leave him alone

The mob bang on the door repeated trying to break it down

"Open this door demon! Come out here and get what's coming to you"

"Leave me alone I didn't do anything!"

"Open this door now demon!'

Naruto began to curle into a ball and cry silently hope that he could some how escape this place

"I...hate...them! I hate them! I hate them!"

Naruto wakes up

"I HATE THEM!"

"He's dead, okay? Dead!"

Naruto walks to the doorway and looks outside. The female guardian is speaking to Wakka

"He does look a lot like Chappu. I was surprised, too, the first time I saw him." 

"But no matter what he looks like, he isn't Chappu.

"You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place!"

"Yeah, but...he needed our help!"

"Excuses again?"

"Yeah, but..."

"That's it. No more. Enough, Wakka!"

Lulu walks away. Wakka signs and returns to the tent Naruto is in

"Scary!"

"So, who's Chappu?"

"My little brother, Chappu. He looked like you."

"He's dead?"

"He was with the Crusaders when they fought Sin last year. He didn't make it." 

"I first heard on the day of the tournament."

"Oh, so that's why."

"I became a guardian to fight Sin, ya?"

"So this was about revenge, then?"

"That was the idea."  
"I'm more worried about a stupid game now than avenging my brother."  
"Well, after the next tournament, I'll be a guardian full-time."  
"I know it kinda looks like I'm using you, but I'm not."

"Don't worry. I really owe you alot"

Wakka then looks up to Naruto

"You really helped me out, you know?" 

"What I mean is... thanks, Wakka."

Naruto extends his hand for a handshake. Wakka lifts his hand, but pulls away

"Stop, you're embarrassing me!"

Later on that morning. Naruto exits the hut. Lulu and Wakka are talking; Naruto runs up to them]

"Hey! Sleepyhead!"  
"Something I want to give you."

Wakka hands Naruto a sword that is crystal blue

"Whoa! You're giving this...to me?"

_"I've never used a weapon like that before but I guess I can get alot of practice on the way to this Luca place"  
_

"Yeah, use it well!"

"That's the sword you gave Chappu."

"Well, he never used it."  
"Where's Yuna?"

"We're taking the same boat as Yuna, right? Why do we gotta wait here?"

"Yuna came to this village ten years ago, when the last Calm started."

"The Calm?"

"Since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu."  
"But she had the talent... She became an apprentice."  
"Now, today, she leaves as a summoner."

"This is our journey... We should leave together."

Yuna exits the temple with several suitcases

"You really don't need all that luggage."

"They're not really my things. They're gifts for the temples we're to visit."

"This isn't a vacation, Yuna."

"I guess...I guess you're right."

She leaves the luggage behind and approaches the trio

"Okay! Off we go!"

Yuna takes one last look at the temple, and walks off. The four of them leave Besaid and make their way to the harbour

They get to the cliff overlooking Besaid that Wakka and Naruto were at earlier. Lulu and Yuna look at the village

"Take your time."

"Hey, guys let's get going"

"We're gonna wait." 

Naruto goes "Huh?". Yuna walks in between them 

"Are you ready?"

Yuna nods and walks off. Lulu follows, nods to Wakka, and follows Yuna

"What's going on?" Naruto asked

Naruto approaches Wakka, who's praying to a stone statue

"It's an ancient custom. People leaving the island pray here for a safe trip."  
"Chappu didn't pray that day. Said he'd miss his boat."

Wakka stops praying and stands up after a few moments

"That should do it!"

The group continues along the path of Besaid 's beastly guardian jumps down from several structures, landing in front of Naruto . He smashes his two fists into the ground and lets loose an incredible growl.

This blue beast then grabs a spears and launches an attack at Naruto

Naruto quickly draws his sword and block the beast attack

The beast then jump back and prepares to strike again

Naruto get's ready to summon his Shadow clones and take the beast be surprise

The beast launches forward agian to strike

"That's enough!" 

The beast stops and turns to leave suddenly

Wakka walks towards Naruto. The beast walks away

"What's with that guy?"

"Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso tribe. He's learned the fiends' way of fighting." 

"_Unbelieveable, that guys just attacks me and walks away like it was nothing!"_

"That's not what I meant!"

"He's another of Yuna's guardians."

Naruto goes "huh?". Yuna giggles and walks up to Naruto

"Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway." 

Wakka says an exclamatory "hmm"

"But he has protected me since I was a child!" 

Naruto says an inquisitive "hmm"

They make their way to the beach; more specifically, the harbour, to where the boat is. As the boat leaves, Yuna watches the dock, where people are gathered, sad to see that she's going. They wave and cry; she does a couple of prayer gestures

"Goodbye."

The boat leaves, and heads for Kilika Port

**That's all folks I hope that you guys enjoyed that and I hope to update soon and I am sorry to not put in Titus in this story but if I did and Naruto was still the main character I really couldn't find a huge purpose for him and he would just be under used but there are alot of Naruto/FFX cross stories that have Titus in them so I suggest that you guys check that out anyways I hope to updates so and please let me know what ya'll think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**Hi guys thanks for reading, I have been reading the reviews that I have recieved from this story. And I would like to say that I respect everyones opinion to a great degree and I do see your points, so from now on I will be more detailed in the fight scene(by the way I didn't get too detail in that Kimahri fight because I didn't really considered that count as in actual battle in the game becaues it only last for up to 8-10 turns before cutting to a cutscene), and I also see your points about Naruto dialogue from now on I will make it his own, but the events will still play out the same, that is undebateable, if anyone disagrees with that, then I strongly suggest that you move on to a different story or make one of your own. I still like to thank you all for reviewing and telling me your thoughts and I have a great amount of respect for all who give me feedback on my stories weather it's positive or negative. So if theres nothing else to say lets get started with the story.**

Everyone's on board the boat heading for Kilika Port. Someone with a pair of binoculars is looking out at the city. Naruto goes up to her, does a series of somersaults and tumbles, and finally grabs it. He looks at the city, then Wakka, then Lulu, then Yuna and Kimahri. Yuna waves at him. The binocular girl grabs them back. He scratches the back of his head and giggles

Naruto approaches Yuna, who's surrounded by a group of people

"Word is that summoner's got noble blood!"

"I heard she's Lord Braska's daughter!"

"Ya don't say?"

"Lord Braska's...daughter?" 

_"Hey he's that guys statue thing that Priest was taking about" Naruto thinks to himself"_

Naruto goes to talk to Wakka

"Hey Wakka, everyone's saying that Yuna father is some Braska guy, was he famous or something?"

"She's the daughter of High Summoner Braska! You saw his statue at the temple."

"Yeah I remember but who was he anyways and what makes him so special from the other summoners"

"Lord Braska defeated Sin ten years ago."  
"Yuna's the heir to a great legacy!"

Naruto groans inwardly and then turns to Yuna

"Everybody seems to love this Braska but barly notice Yuna and that all they can talk about is how great he was, it must be hard for Yuna"

Wakka goes "Huh?"

"Wakka's...a bit lacking in the imagination department."

"Huh...what's that supposed to mean Lulu?"

"Thank, Lulu. I'll try to remember that but what I don't understand is if this Braska guy defeated Sin then why is it still around"

Wakka and Lulu then look at each other with concern looks in ther eyes and back to Naruto

"Don't worry about that, you'll remember once Sin toxins ware off" Wakka says

_"Great it's that toxins excuse again"_

"Just get some rest for now and will come back to you in time Naruto" Lulu says

Everyone walks away from Yuna. Naruto walks up beside her. They're both at the front of the boat, looking out to sea. Naruto stretches

"The wind...it's nice." Yuna says 

"Yeah I guess so considering there a huge sea monster some where lurking to get us"

And then all of a sudden both Naruto and Yuna begin to start giggling and then laughing

Once the laughing stops Yuna turns towards Naruto and ask 

"Your a shinobe from Konoha the Hidden Leaf Village, right?

"Did Wakka tell you that?"

Yuna nods

"That what I keep tell everyone but no seems to believe me, they just say "you got to close to sin toxins and it's all made up", not one person has believed me since I came here"

"But I believe you!" 

"Why is that Yuna?"

"I've heard in Konoha"  
"There is a huge city filled with tall buildings and People from different clans that are all powerful  
"Great Hokage Mountain is there too over looking the entire village showing the previous Hokage's that served the village"

Naruto stood there shock at how accurite how description of Konoha was.

"Y-Yuna how do you know all of that!"

"A man named Minato told me, he was one of my fathers Guardians

Naruto surprised at what Yuna just told him and turns around to face the sea

_"What the hell! Is that what that dream was about! I can't be!"  
_

Yuna now notice Naruto's sudden silent attitude towards her

"Naruto...um...is very thing alright?"

"Oh...it's nothing just that. My father his name was Minato."

"That's amazing"

She does the prayer gesture

"You know, our meeting like this must be the blessing of Yevon!"

"I-I don't think so,Yuna"

"Why not?"

Naruto sighed

"My Minato died a long time ago"

Yuna turns away

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be!" Naruto says

"I'm sorry to ask you this but how did that happen?"

"One day a monster attacked my Village and he gave his life defending it that's all"

"Oh...I'm so sorry Naruto but he was defending the village you must be proud"

_"Yeah you would think that would you?"_

"I'm not sure what I feel in fact I would have no idea who he was if the old man didn't tell me"

"The old man?" Yuna asked

"Yeah...he's the Hokage of my village or was until he passed away and was taken over by Grandma"

"Your Grandmothers Hokage Naruto?"

"Na...not really that's what I just call her since she hate being called old so much"

"How so?"

"She actually a 50 year old woman disgused as young woman, so I call her Grandma to remind her of her age"

Yuna just looks at Naruto clearly not understanding what he was saying

"I-It's kinda complicated, you'd have to met her to understand"

Naruto then looks back to the sea before saying

"Even though it might sound like my Minato there's no way he could get here"

"You're here, are you not?"

They look at each other. Yuna smiles and giggles. Naruto smiles too. All of the sudden, the boat shakes and rumbles. Yuna falls down; Naruto grabs hold of her hand. The ship begins tilting to one side. Naruto and Yuna's grip fails; Yuna falls to the side of the ship. Kimahri jumps to there and holds her. The ship levels out

_"What the hell going on now!"_

"Sin!"

Everyone gasps. The one who yelled "Sin!" positions himself behind a harpoon

"What do you think you're doing?"  
"Stick a harpoon in him and we'll all get dragged under!"

"Sin is going for Kilika! We gotta distract it!"  
"Our families are in Kilika! Forgive us, Lady Summoner!"

Yuna nods

"Wait!"  
"Oh, boy..."

They fire the harpoon at the fin; another harpoon is fired the two harpoons connect. The fin drags the boat along. A ton of water splashes onto the deck. Naruto looks around for a hand to grab. Tons of small pods from the fin are let loose onto the deck of the ship they transform into bug things.

Naruto quickly draws out the sword Wakka recently given him and quickly make multiple clones of himself to help fight off against the bugs monsters while the real Naruto runs along the rope of the harpoon to strike the fin of sin.

Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, Yuna, and the rest of the crew look on, not believing what they were seing

"Lulu are your seing what I'm seing right! I mean haven't gone crazy or something!"

"No I see it too Wakka, there are five of them!"

Yuna watches with amazment while thinking

_"Naruto you really are a shinobe just like Minato" _

"Wakka I don't what exactly is going right now but I think we should help him"

"I think your right Lu"

Both Lulu and Wakka run to the side of one the clone Naruto's while Kimahri continued to watch over Yuna

"Hey Naruto, think there's something you might need to tell us?'

"Not right now Wakka I'll explain when we get out of this, alright" the clone said

Meanwhile the real Naruto finally made it's way to the fin, he quickly jump up and sinks the blade in the sink surface of the fin.

All of a sudden the fin begins to shack violently and jerks to left causing the ship and Naruto to go along with it.

Naruto begins to pull his weight on the fins skin with the sword causing it rip and tear

Then fin the violently jerks again to the left, this time successfully shaking Naruto off, sending him fly in the air

Back on the boat Lulu was casting Fire on the sin monsters

While Wakka continued to attack with his Blitzball

Naruto's clones fight off the rest the monster with clone version the sword Wakka gave him

Wakka turns towards Naruto

"Hey not bad, you'll be great with a little practice!" Wakka says not noticing what's behind him

Lulu then notice one of sins bug monster about to attack Wakka from behind

"Wakka you fool! Behind you!"

Wakka then turns around but no in time to react as the monster about to make contact with it's strike

"RESENGAN!"

Naruto clone instantly turned that Sin monster into dust before it could hit Wakka

"Hey thanks I owe you one" Wakka says with a sign of relief

"Don't mention it"

The real Naruto land safely on his feet on the surface of the water and tried to make his way back to the fin

Sin finally tears out the harpoon device

_"Well that's just great!"_

Naruto then turns around to the ship

"Wakka!" Naruto calls out

The rest finally defeat the remaining Sin monster and Wakka quickly run to the railing when Naruto called out to him

"You can walk on water too!"

"Wakka is Yuna okay!'

Wakka then notice the fin was rising in the air and begining to strike down towards Naruto

"Naruto behind you!"

Naruto then turn around but it was too late to react

Sins fin slam the surface of water, crushing Naruto and sending a huge tital wave towards the ship

All of Naruto clones were immediatly disbruste by the tital wave landing on the ship while everyone else tried to grab onto and anything so they wouldn't be swept off the ship.

When the water began to die down and the ship leveled evenly

All were silent in the boat. Wakka looks around frantically. He then dives into the water. Underwater, Naruto is floating without moving. Several fish attack him. Wakka throws his blitzball and the fish die. He then casts a spell on Naruto , who wakes up. He gives Naruto the thumbs up symbol. Before they can return to the boat. Another Sin's spawn show's up to face them

Naruto still very injured from Sin's attack

Was helpless to do anything under water

Wakka quickly used a blinding attack on the Sin spawn while trying to dodge the fish continuing to attack them

The Sinspawn tries to attack them but is unable to do so due to being blind by Wakkas attack

Wakka quickly uses his Elemental Reels with lightning based attack on the Sinspawn quickly finishing it off

Wakka then grabs Naruto and makes his way to the surface

Sometime later Naruto finally wakes up to find Yuna staring back at him with a sign of relief in everyone's faces.

The quiet town of Kilika...a massive tidal wave approaches. Some kids are playing with a blitzball and see it, but it's too late. The entire city is engulfed in water. Everything begins to get sucked into the guy; houses, humans, everything. In the sky, a whirlwind of corpses and debris is formed, above Sin, who's floating on the surface. The now Kilika, peaceful once more, with debris and a lone blitzball floating in the water...

_"This all started with Sin attacking my Village"_

_"And then I was trapped in Spira"_

_"I thought if I could find Sin then I might be able to go back"_

_"Stupid plan that was"  
_  
Yuna looks outwards, sadly

"I will defeat Sin... I must defeat Sin."

_"I wasn't going back home"_

_"I guess I was just lying to myself trying to feel better"_

_"But what Sin did to get me here wasn't going to work again"_

Later in the evening the ship already arrive on Kilika harbour. Yuna approaches several people

"Greetings! I am the summoner Yuna. I have come from the temple in Besaid."

"M'lady Summoner!"

"If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending."

"Thanks be to ye!"

"Our loved ones... We feared they would become fiends!"

"Please, take me to them."

Two people lead the way. Yuna follows, as does the rest of the group, except for Wakka and Naruto

"We'll go see what we can do to help in town." 

"Hey how can I help?"

"No, Naruto you just rest up alright, your still not completely healed"

"B-But!"

Wakka and the Aurochs run off

Naruto decides to follow Yuna instead

Several people are standing, looking out to the water silently. Naruto approaches Lulu

"Uh, what's a "sending"? Were not going anywhere are we?"

"You truly are clueless. Are you sure it's just your memory that's the problem?"  
"The dead need guidance."  
"Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate."  
"They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive."  
"You see, they envy the living."  
"And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate."  
"Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living."  
"Sad, isn't it?"  
"The sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace."

"So your saying those things we were fighting are ghost?"

"No, Sinspawns are completely different from Fiends"

"So what exactly are Sinspawn the?'

"No one really knows for sure but all we know is that they are a part of Sin so they are connected to it"

"Connected?"

Naruto then looks around at the destruction Sin caused in this Village

"Lulu?"

"Yes"

"Does this happen...all the time?"

Lulu just stood there not answering Naruto question

Naruto took that as a yes and turned to face Yuna's sending

She begins to step onto the water

Yuna walks on the water. She begins moving around with her sceptor. In the background, the people of Kilika cry. Lulu, Naruto , and Kimahri watch on. Small globes of energy begin to rise out of the water, gathering upwards. Nearbye, a flame turns blue. The water Yuna's standing on rises into the air, bringing her up with it, as she continues the motions, while the strands of energy (the souls of the dead, more or less) begin to fly up as well. People keep crying 

Yuna walks back towards the others

"It must be tough, being a summoner."

"Yuna chose her own path. She knew from the beginning what it meant."  
"All we can do is protect her along the way."  
"Until the end."

"Right...the end"

"Wait, what's the end?"

Everyone turns and stares at Naruto . Lulu gets visibly frustrated

"Until she defeats Sin."

Lulu walks away. Yuna runs up to Lulu

"I hope... I hope I did okay."

Lulu puts her arms around her

"You did very well."  
"They've reached the Farplane by now. But...no tears next time, hm?"

_"Standing there watching what was happen"_

_"The destruction Sin caused on this small Village and innocent People_

_"I couldn't help but wonder"_

_"Would this be result if Kyuubi was left to wounder"_

_"Destorying everything around it just for the fun of it"_

_"I couldn't help but feel a little guilty about secertly wishing that this demon was never sealed inside me"_

_"Only a little"_

Later the rest go to sleep in the inn and Naruto wakes the next morning by himself. He leaves the inn; Datto from the Aurochs runs up to him

"Hey! You awake? Cap'n Wakka's waitin' for you!"

Naruto goes to meet Wakka. Wakka is helping the Aurochs to fix a damaged boat

"Ah, there you are!"  
"Besaid Aurochs! Huddle!" 

The Aurochs leave the boat to rejoin Wakka and Naruto  
"On to the temple, where we pray for victory!" 

The Aurochs leave  
"High Summoner Ohalland used to live in the Kilika temple here."  
"Yep, Lord Ohalland was once a great blitzer, you know?"

"Wakka..."

"Hm?"

"How can we just forget all of this so soon?"

"Something wrong with enjoying blitzball?"

"It just doesn't feel right, ya know" 

"I know how you feel but..."  
"This is the only time!"  
"The players fight with all their strength: the fans cheer for their favorite team."  
"They forget pain, suffering... only the game matters!"  
"That's why blitz has been around for so long."  
"Least that's what I think."

"Right..."

"Let's play...and win!"  
"Right?"

"Yeah...right"

"I can't hear you!"

"Right!" 

"Hey that's better!"

Wakka turns around

"Temple's beyond the jungle there. Let's go!"

They go to the jungle. Lulu and Yuna are there

"What's up?"

"Yuna's saying she wants you with us."

Naruto exclaims a surprised "Huh?"

"I want to ask you to be my guardian Naruto."

"Yuna! Are you serous?"  
"He may have some skills, but up against fiends, he's still a newbie."

"Not a guardian, then... I just want him nearby."

Wakka is very surprised 

_"Did I just hear that right!"_

"W-Whats that supposed to mean Yuna?"

"It's just that, well..."

"We're all going to the temple anyway. Can't this wait till later?"

Yuna nods, and turns back to face Naruto

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"You shouldn't be sorry about anything Yuna, I just don't understand what's happening

"My apologies."

Yuna bows and walks toward the temple with the others

_"Okay what just happened here"_

Kimahri walks forward and crosses his arms. Naruto and company run foward

The group makes their way through the forest, eventually arriving at some stone steps

"These stone steps have a history, you know?"  
"Yep, Lord Ohalland trained here at his peak."

Naruto looks up the steps. The Aurochs stretch, and then laugh a somewhat evil laugh

"A race, huh?"  
"Think you can beat me?"

Wakka, Naruto , and two Aurochs line up in a row

"Yuna, if you would."

"Ready?"

She begins to run up the steps

"Hey! Hey!"

Wakka and the Aurochs follow her. Naruto runs up the steps after them. The Aurochs run back down

"L-Look out!"

"Everyone, quick! Sinspawn!"

Lulu, Kimahri, and Naruto run up the rest of the steps.

When they arrive the ground began to shake and huge vines burst out of both sides of the field surronding them

Lulu quickly used her Fire magic to keep the vines at bay while Naruto and other focus on the shell covering the Sinspawn weakness

"Another one of these things! How many are there!"

"That thing looks like it has a hard shell it might be hard to crack that thing"

"Don't worry it's nothing we can't handle"

"Naruto you stay back!"

"B-But!"

"Your still hurt from yeasterday and besides your not a Guardian"

All of a sudden Yuna runs in the middle of the battle field

"Everybody stand back!"

Yuna says as she begins to summon Valefor

Everyone looks up to the sky when the huge as a large multi-coloured bird-like creature begins to raise to the sky and and an it seemed to be gathering energy

"Everybody take cover!"

Everyone ducks down while Valefor completes gathering energy

Just then Valefor shoot a beam a cross the field destorying the entire area and the Sinspawn with it

When the smoke finally settles Naruto finally picks himself up and turns to Yuna

"Wow Yuna that was awsome, you incredible!"

Yuna begins to blush at Naruto statement

"I-It was nothing really I-I just summoned Valefor did all the work"

"Yeah right couldn't take care of that thing like that with out you Yuna, you really are amazing"

Yuna face become bright red and she turns around to hide her face from Naruto

Wakka slowly sneaks up behind Naruto smacks him in the back of the head

"HEY! That hurt Wakka"

"What did I tell you earlier, huh?"

"B-But what did I say!"

Begins everyone walks up the stairs,Naruto alone

_"What did say!"_

Naruto begins to catch with the rest up the stairs

"So, uh...they got fiends in Konoha, too?" Wakka asked

"Kinda...not really...I really wouldn't call them fiends"

"Then what are they then, if there not fiends?"

"Well we do have monster but only a few but nothing like your Sin"

"If there not like Sin then what are they like then Naruto?"

"Well...the big monster we have are only a few and their not many left becaues...let's just say theres a group of people who hunt them"

Everyone continued to stare at Naruto not understanding what he was talking about

"Um...just forget I said that but why do you want to know anyway?"

"I been thinking."  
"Maybe people Sin gets to don't die."  
"Maybe Sin carries 'em to another world"  
"And then, one day, maybe they just pop back, see?" 

Lulu then begins to shack her head

"Amazing. Simply amazing."  
"You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth."  
"Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere."  
"Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore!"  
"Your brother won't just pop back."  
"Oh, and one more thing."  
"No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place."  
"No one can replace Sir Minato, for that matter."  
"And there's no replacement for Lord Braska, either."  
"It's pointless to think about it, and sad."

Lulu walks off, as does Kimahri. Yuna follows them. Wakka, sitting down, punches the ground

"I...I could never be what Chappu was." 

He stands up 

"Well, stuff happens. Best not to worry." 

"Um...Wakka what's happened between you guy?"

Wakka walks up the stairs ignoring Naruto questioned

_"Huh...why do I feel like such a jerk right now"_

_"Well whatever happened between those guys wasn't my business"_

_"It's probably best that I drop it"_

Naruto runs up the stairs. An overview of the Kilika Temple is shown, as the group walks up the stairs and approaches it. A trio clad in purple outfits leave the temple, and walk towards the Aurochs

"You here to pray for victory, too?"

"Us? Pray?"  
"Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win!"

"Oh, yeah? Then why are you here?"

"We've been praying for some competition this year!"

"So what's your goal this time? You gonna "do your best" again?"  
"Ha! It's too bad your best isn't good enough! Why even bother showing up?"

"Hey what'd you just say!"

Naruto then greats face to face with the Goers captian

"And who is this some die hard Aurochs fans?"

Wakka then turns to Naruto

"Hey take it easy buddy were not here to fight"

"Yeah but this guy asking for it!"

Lulu then spoke up

"And remember if anything is to happen Yuna will be responsible"

Naruto then begins to calm down after hearing that

The trio walks away

"See you in the finals!"

"We'll beat them. We have to!"

"You know that team?" Yuna asked

"Talking down to people their just like...like...Sasuke!"

"Who?"

Naruto looks up to see Yuna look at him

"Oh I'm sorry about that it's no one okay"

_"Even now just meeting someone that remminded me of Sasuke pissed me off"_

_"Maybe it was a little childish but who cares right?"_

Naruto enters the temple, and approaches the praying Wakka

Wakka  
"Lord Ohalland, guide our feet."

Just then Naruto looks up to see the doors of Cloister of Trials open

From the door that leads to the Cloister of Trials, a scantily-clad woman and a muscular man exit, and look at Yuna

"A summoner, are you?"

The two of them walk down the steps to meet Yuna face to face

"My name is Yuna-from the Isle of Besaid."

"Dona."

Dona  
"So, you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to."  
"My, my, my..."  
"And all these people are your guardians? My, what a rabble!"  
"As I recall, Lord Braska had only two guardians."  
"Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking?"  
"I have need of only one guardian. Right, Barthello?"

Barthello, the muscular man, nods. Kimahri steps forward and faces him

"And who might this handsome young man be?"

Donna then come face to face with Naruto

"I'm...ah...Naruto"

"And are you one of Lady Yuna's Guardians as well?"

"Well actually I'm not...uh"

Naruto began to get a little uncomfortable with the way this summoner was looking at him and he turns to look that Barthello guy and he could see jealousy in his eyes.

"Oh don't you worry about him, Sweety"

"Um...okay"

"What I can't understand is what is such a handsome young man like your self waisting his time with this riff raff"

"STOP IT!"

Everybody in the temple turned to look Yuna

"I'm sorry but Lady Dona, I ask of you: please leave us in peace."

"You do what you want. Barthello, we're leaving."

Dona turns around and give Naruto one more look before leaving

They walk away and Yuna sighs

_"What the hell was that about"_

_"And I thought the girls from my world were crazy"_

_"And what was that outburst about just then"_

They enter the door that leads to the Cloister of Trials 

"The fayth is below. Let's do it!"

"Okay what's a fayth?"

"But first, the Cloister of Trials. Kimahri? Wakka? Ready?"

Wakka and Kimahri nod

"Strength, everyone!"

Everyone steps onto the platform that leads them down. Kimahri pushes Naruto off

"Hey what the big idea!"

"You're not a guardian yet."

"We'll be back as soon as we can, okay?"

The platform descends

"Hey if you weren't going to take me then why'd you bring here in the first place!"

"Guy?"

"Guy!"

Naruto realized that they must not be able to hear him anymore

"_Just great now I'm by myself again"_

_"Well I guess there no point in waiting this room maybe I can find something to eat around here?"_

Naruto makes his way toward the exit

The platform returns. Dona enters

_"Oh Shit! It's that crazy women from ealier"_

"Where's Yuna? Sweety" 

Naruto points to the platform 

"Then why are you here?"

"I told you already I 'm not a guardian so I'm supposed to go in right?"

"Is that so, they left you here all by your lonesome"

Dona then begins to lick her lips and walk towards Naruto

"Yeah...um hey you wouldn't know where I might be able to get something to eat around here

"Oh I'm sure we can think of something"

"Um...what are you doing?"

"Just trying to have a little fun and by the way you never told me you name cutie"

"Um...it's Naruto...nice to meet you"

"Dona" 

Dona them begins to caress Naruto face with her fingers

"You have such cute and sexy wisker markering Naruto there almost like a Lion stalking it's mate right before it claims her"

Naruto began to gulp

"Tell me Naruto do you feel like a Lion ready to claim what you see before you"

Naruto then began to feel a stiffness starting to build up within him which cause him to back up and trip over the platform

The platform begins desend some how leaving Naruto relieved he was able to escape that situation even if he got in trouble with the others

Dona was left in that room alone

"Dammit you may have escaped me this time Naruto but I'll claim you as mine soon enough, but in the mean time"

"Oh Bartello"

Naruto then figure that he already going to get in trouble he might as well meet up with everyone and face the music

He eventually meets up with Lulu, Kimahri, and Wakka. Inside the room, a song can be heard. This same song is heard in all the areas near the Chambers of the Fayth

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"I know I'm sorry about this guys"

Lulu  
"Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences!"

"Consequences?"

"She could be excommunicated!"

They wait for Yuna to be done

Wakka  
"Just wait."

"What are we waiting for anyways?" 

"Yuna to fininsh praying"

"And what in that room?"

"The fayth, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that thing. Right."

"The fayth are people who gave their lives to battle Sin."  
"Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still-living bodies."

"Oh...okay that makes sense" Naruto says

_"I have no idea what their talking about"_

"Now they live forever, trapped in statues."  
"But when a summoner beckons, the souls of the fayth emerge once again."  
"That's what we call an aeon."

"Alright just one more thing"

"What is it"

"What exactly is in that room again"

"We just told you-...Naruto just sit down and shut up!"

"Alright fine"

_"What up with Lulu anyways, I swear she worst that Grandma and Sakura combined"_

After a few more minutes of waiting 

Yuna finallyexits from the Chamber of the fayth and falls on her knees. Lulu and Wakka run to her side

They leave the temple; a group of people surround Yuna, and nod.

Everyone leaves the temple, makes their way through the forest, and head to the boat in the Kilika Port

Wakka  
"Off to **Luca** at last!"  
"The matches start soon as we get there, so rest up on the way, ya?"

They get on board; the boat leaves 

**Well there you guy I really do hope that ya'll enjoyed that. I tried to make the battle scenes as detailed and entertaining as possible and as far as Naruto dialogue I tried to make it as much true to Naruto character without straying from the story well. I just hope that some people only realized that I can not please everyone and when I said that the major events will stay the same I mean it. I'm very sorry if some people may have some negative feelings towards it I'm very sorry. All I can do is suggest that you try out a different story. But anyways God is love Peace Out **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**Hey how's it going. It's great that yall still decided to read my story and I'm very happy about it. I originally wanted to add this part in the last chapter but I guess I was just lazy that night and decide to save it for later...so anyways I hope you enjoy!**

Later on it's nighttime on the boat. Wakka looks at Lulu, and nods. They walk to the upper area of the boat where they'll be alone. Below, the Luca Goers and another person or two surrounded Yuna and talk; she giggles. Kimahri keeps a vigilant watch over her. In the deck below, the Aurochs are standing around, talking. Naruto is sitting down; he stands up and goes to the deck

Once Naruto gets to the main deck of the ship he looks around and spots Yuna talking to a group of people

_"I wonder whats going on there?"_

Naruto then approach the group of people

__"What are you all talking about?"

"Who are you supposed to be?" Bickson asked

"Ah, I remember him. Guy from Kilika." Graav said

"Hmm?"

"You know, one of the Besaid Aurochs.

"Oh, right. You're that idiot."

"Hey what the hell did you call me"

Naruto then come face to face with Bickson

"But you are an idiot"

"Don't call him that!" Yuna says

"What the hells your problem anyways!"

"Ha, I'm sorry but only a true idiot would believe that the Aurochs got what it takes to win the cup

"Well now that I'm here I'm gonna personally make sure that they win"

"Huh you, some nobody gonna bring the dead last team to victor"

Then the Luca Goers begin to laugh at Naruto while Naruto gets even more angry

"Hey Graava maybe we should can this guy Mr. Dead Last!"

_"...Dead Last!"_

The Luca Goers continue on laughing at Naruto until Naruto out burst

"Shut Up Sasuke!"

The Goers stop laughing immediatly and turn to Naruto

"What...did you say?"

Naruto then backs up; just realizing the words that just came out of his mouth

"Uh...what I said was...forget it"

The Goers then look at each other and back to Naruto

"Just who are you anyways?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Yuna then speaks up

"He's a shinobi from Konoha"

"Huh, Kono-what!"

Everyone stares at her

Naruto then notice how uncomfortable Yuna was in this awkard situation and decided to try and help her

"Um I got too close to Sin toxins and thats where I think I came from"

_"Great the 'toxins excuse' again, is that really the best I can come up with?"_

The Goers then look at Naruto and back to Yuna

"Konoha exist, really!"

She turns her back to them

"Right. Whatever your Ladyship says."

They walk away. Naruto approaches her

"Um...Yuna are you okay?"

She then turns around to face Naruto and nods her head

"I mean...it's just...I've never seen you this upset before?"

"They were being rude and..."

"I do believe your Konoha exists. I really do, you know!"

"Yeah, but why"

"Sir Minato used to always tell me stories."  
"It'd be great to see your home someday."  
"I'd love to go there."

"Really!"

Yuna then nods her head

"Well if I ever do find my way back home, and I'll show you around Yuna"

"Thank you Naruto I can't wait"

Naruto and Yuna begin to smile at each other and get a little more comfortable around each other space

Kimahri notice this and then gets between the two of them and stare's down at Naruto

Naruto sensing the danger; begins to back away from Yuna and continue their conversation later

"Um...I guess I'll talk to you later Yuna

"Okay later on then Naruto"

Naruto then slowly backs away and turns around to notice that Wakka and Lulu were having a conversation

Naruto decides to eavesdrop on Wakka and Lulu

"Well? Say something."  
"You'll take responsibility?"

"Relax! He's bound to know someone in Luca."

"And if not?"

"He could always join a blitz team."  
"Anyhow, it's better than just leaving him in Besaid!"

"What? Just leaving him in Luca?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Yuna wants to make him a guardian."

"Oh yeah, geez... There's that too, eh?"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Not mine!" 

They're silent for a few moments 

"It is mine, huh?" 

"Why do you think she wants to make him a guardian, anyway?"

"That answers kind of obvious isn't?"

"Yeah I know, teenagers and raging hormones"

"N-No you idiot, it's becaues he's Sir Minato son"

"Oh yeah that...Wait What! He's really Sir Minato son!"

"Yes Yuna told me earlier"

"How?"

"He's Sir Minato spitting image, it really doesn't take a genuise to figure it out"

"Okay then."

""Okay?" "Okay?" That's all you have to say?"

"Well, yeah, I mean...What's in his past is his business"

"You're right, for once."

"Ahem!"

"Why don't you tell him he should?"

"Should what?"

"Become Yuna's guardian."

"Why me?"

"Because Yuna can't."

"Why not?"

"You may have not notice this but whenever Naruto brings up his past you can see in his eyes that he's hiding some truely terrible"

"What ever that source of pain is it seems to be connected to Sir Minato"

"So what are you saying that he hates his won father?"

"That's hard to say but what ever feelings he may have for Sir Minato seems to be negative"

"Really, I don't see how this effect Yuna asking him"

"You fool! Can you really exspect Yuna to ask Naruto"

"I want you to be my Guardain like your father was to mine"

"Aren't you being over-sensitive?" 

She sighs 

"All right, all right." 

"I'll try talking to him after the tournament."

"Be discreet."

"I know. It's his decision." 

_"The more people continue to say that name Minato the more I realized that the Minato from this world and the Minato from mine was one in the same"_

_"...If that's true I gonna be so pissed!_

Naruto goes to the front of the boat, and approaches a blitzball that's just sitting there

The more Naruto looked at that ball the more it remminded him of the water ballons that Pervy Sage used to teach him Resengen

Right then at that moment Naruto started to feel home sick

He had been stranded in Spira for so long, he was begining to lose hope of returning home

And if Minato really was the same one his world that mean he never found a way to return home either

Naruto then throws the blitzball in the air; jump after it and uses his Resengen on blasting it into a million pieces

Naruto shortly landed after that stunt

Naruto then notice that he's not alone

He turns around to find himself surrounded by Aurochs

"Hey, Hey, Hey what do you think your doing huh?"

"Oh...I...um"

Naruto didn't really have a good excuse to say to Wakka

"I'm sorry guys"

"Hey don't worry about it, I know it's been a long day for everyone, just go easy on the stuff will ya?"

"Right it won't happen again"

Wakka then turns around to leave

Naruto looks back to see Yuna's there; she waves at him.

Naruto goes to speak to Yuna.

"That move you just used it's called Resegen right?"

Naruto then paused and turned to face the railing of the ship

"Did...Minato show that to you Yuna?"

"Yes"

_"Well that's just great!"_

Yuna then notice how quiet Naruto just became

"Are you alright Naruto?"

Naruto then turns around to face her

"Um...yeah it's just...this means that Minato was really here...in Spira"

Yuna notice how depressed Naruto was begining to look and decided to try and cheer him up

"You know this also means that he could be alive, somewhere"

"Right..."

"You don't seem to be too happy about it Naruto"

"Oh...I don't sorry"

"Do you hate your father"

"Well I used too but I'm not sure how I feel about him anymore"

"Why do you feel that way"

"Well...growing up I didn't really have parents so I had to take care of my self for as long as I could remember"

"I'm sorry to hear that Naruto, it must of been so hard"

_"You don't know the half of it Yuna"_

"Yeah and becaues of a 'little' problem of mine, I was pretty much treated like an outcast in my Village"

"B-But Minto said that he was the leader of that village! Why would they treat his son that way?"

"Well nobody knew at the time that he was my father and even if I told them they would never believe me, they probably use that as an excuse to try and hurt me more..."

Naruto then stops mid sentence when he realized what he just revealed to Yuna

"They...tried to hurt you Naruto?"

"I..um...forget I just said that!"

"Naruto...so that's true then?"

Naruto then realized that there was no point in trying to hid it from Yuna

"Yeah...when I was a kid"

"Why?"

"I...um...it's hard to say what, it just happened"

Yuna could tell that Naruto was hiding more information from her but she decided to leave it be for now

"So you think he could still be alive?"

"I don't know."

"But, Sir Minato was my father's guardian."

"So he's a hero here too"

"Yes." 

"So if anything happened to him, I should think word would get around fast." 

_"Well that doesn't really make me feel any better"_

"Uh-huh."

"What would you do if you found him?"

"Who knows? I thought he died...I'd probable kick the crap out of him!"

Yuna then begins to giggle

Naruto then moves closer to Yuna

"What so funny?"

"Nothing...it's just the way your face looks when your when your trying to be serious"

"Yeah thanks"

Yuna stops giggling and looks up at Naruto

Naruto begins to look into Yuna eyes and realized for the first time that their different colors they were so beautiful to him

Without realizing what he was doing Naruto slowly moved his face towards Yuna's and she responded by doing the same

After a few moments their lips finally met; they stay like that until Naruto pulled Yuna closer to him by wraping his arms around her to deepen the kiss; Yuna quickly wrap her arms around his neck responding to him. Naruto then ran his tounge across Yuna teeth asking for enterance which she immediatly allows him. They begin to battle for dominence with their tounge's while Yuna could feel herself getting wet from doing this for the very first time and the same could be said about Naruto he felt himself become very hard from doing this with Yuna almost to the point it was begining to hurt they continued to do this until Yuna suddenly realized what she was doing and immediatly pulled away from Naruto

Yuna was blushing a dark red and panting for air

"Naruto...I'm...sorry...I shouldn't have...we shouldn't...I'm really sorry!"

"No wait, Yuna it's really my fault I was the one that kissed you so I should apologies"

"I'm sorry I have to go!"

Yuna then ran off leaving Naruto there

_"I shouldn't have kissed her, what the hell is wrong with me, now she going to hate me"_

_"Good going Naruto"  
_

Naruto gets hit by a blitzball. He turns to see Wakka walk towards him

"_Oh shit did Wakka see that!"_

"Um...hey Wakka whats up?"

"Did you see Yuna just now she rush off to her cabin all of a sudden no saying a word"

"Oh...I'm sorry can't say I have"

"Alright I just came to say it's time for bed"

"What already"

"Yeah when reach Luca first thing in the morning"

"Alright fine"

Naruto then follow Wakka to their cabin and sleeps

Well that Chap 4 guys. Yes I know that it's short but the next one going to be twice as long so look out for that. Anyways thanks for reading see you next time God is Love Peace Out 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**Hey guys finally back! I am glad to see that ya'll decided to check out this new chapter. But enough of that lets get started with the chapter!**

Naruto stands on the deck of the boat, looking at Luca's stadium and the city, which is full of people. An overview of the city, massive and full of people, is shown. The boat pulls into Luca's dock. The voice of an announcer can be heard

"Ah, over there! The ships carrying the players are arriving now!" 

"This would be dock number 2."

"All the way from Kilika, it's the Kilika Beasts!" Announcer Bobba says 

The Kilika Beasts walk out and wave to the crowd 

"High Summoner Ohalland used to play for them-a big name to live up to."  
"Their hometown was recently attacked by Sin. Isn't that right, Jimma?"

"Yes, Bobba. They're going to be pulling out all the stops to try and bring back the cup this year."

"Exciting, isn't it, folks?"  
"Our next team off the ramp is..."

The Wakka and the Besaid Aurochs then walk on to the ramp followed shortly by Naruto, Yuna, and Lulu

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs!"  
"They're a living, breathing, statistical impossibility! I've never seen a team this bad!"  
"That's right! In twenty-three years they've never made it past the first round!"  
"Only a few die-hard fans are in the audience today." 

Once Naruto makes it off the ramp of the ship he looks to see only a few people cheering for the Aurochs .

_"Are the Aurochs really that bad?"_

Then Yuna walks right passed Naruto and goes to Lulu

Naruto turns to her and noticed that she wasn't paying him any attention.

He assumed that mean she was probably made at him for kissing her last night

_"Great Yuna probably hates me and now she won't even look at me"_

"Best of lucky to them, and a safe journey back to Besaid."  
"Right, Jimma."  
"Moving right along, our next team is..."

The Luca Goers then exit the boat and wave to their fans

Naruto looks around to see all the Luca Goers fans gathering around to see their favorite team

_"I don't get it. Why do these people like them so much? The Goers are assholes!"_

"Here they are, folks! Our very own Luca Goers!"  
"They've got power! They've got speed! They've got teamwork!"  
"They're an all-around first-class team! And they're back home in Luca!"  
"Without a doubt, they are the favorite this year, Bobba."  
"And after the way they dominated last year, it'd take a miracle for them to lose today."  
"You can say that again, Jimma. Look at the crowd, folks! Look at the crowd!"  
"Looks like all of Luca has turned out to cheer the Goers on!"  
"They know, I know, and you know, folks!"  
"The Luca Goers are number one!"

The more these anouncer continued to praise the Goers, the more it pissed Naruto off.

Naruto never liked being talked down too, even though he was techinically apart of the team, he still felt like he should do something to get the attention of their fans.

He then notice a strangers hand land on his shoulder and he turns around to find Wakka stand behind him

"It's like this every year, ya? Don't let it bother you." Wakka says 

"R-Really! You guys go through this ever year!"

"Hey what can I say, the crowd likes who they like theres no point in trying to change it"

"Oh yeah then watch me!"

Naruto grabs a megaphone and climbs onto a box

"Hey Goers!"

The Goers, and the crowd, turn and stare at Naruto

"You may think you guys are the best but not anymore!"

"This year the Auroachs are going to take the cup. You want to know why?"

"Becaues this year they got me! Naruto Uzumaki remember it!"

Naruto laughs and waits for the crowds reaction but they all continued to stare at him in silence.

"_Um...okay that was a stupid idea"_

The longer Naruto continued to stand up there the more uncomfortable and embrassing it was for Naruto until a group of people ran to the crowd

"Maester Mika is here!"

The crowd then takes their attention off of Naruto and to the people who just approached

"Already?"

"The number 3 dock!"

The crowd then rushes off while Naruto tries to make his way down

Naruto finally get back on the ground, as Yuna, Lulu, and Kimahri approach him

"What in Yevon's name were you doing up there?"

"Yeah...um sorry about that guys"

"We sure stood out, though!" Datto says

"We were on the sphere!" Letty says

"We were?"

Three people run past the group

"So...um who this Mika guy and why are people so excited to see him"

"Maester Mika is the leader of all the peoples of Spira." 

"He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as maester." 

_"So is he like a Kage or something then?"_

"Okay then but fifty years shouldn't he be retired?"

Wakka then smakes Naruto in the back of the head

"Hey! Mind your mouth, now." 

Naruto starts to rub the spot where Wakka hit him

"That hurt! And what did I say?"

Yuna then turns to the group

"Let's all go see him!"

They run to meet Mika. Crowds of people are blocking their sight

"Hey Wakka what's going on I can't see anything?"

Wakka then turns to Naruto

"Shhhh!"

Loud joyous music is heard. Several people get off the boat; the first, a man with strange blue hair

"That's a Guado, right?"

"Who could it be?"

"Isn't that... Maester Seymour?"

Seymour faces the boat, bends down, and does the prayer gesture. Everyone in the crowd, except for Naruto , does it as well. Maester Mike gets off of the boat, stopping in front of Seymour

Mika begins to welcome the crowd

"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome."  
"Rise, Maester Seymour."  
"And all of you as well."  
"I present to you..."  
"the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past."  
"As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a maester of Yevon."

Seymour then turns to the crowd

"I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to receive the title of maester."  
"In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado."  
"I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as maester to the best of my abilities." 

_"Who the hell is that guy with blue hair?"_

Wakka nudges Naruto

"You, too! Bow your head!"

Mike and his associates leave. Seymour stares at Yuna, before leaving

Naruto notice this and then begins to glare at Seymour

_"Who the hell does this guy think he is! Staring at Yuna like that!"_

Wakka then turns to the group

"Really psyches you up, ya?"  
"All right! Last meeting before the match! Hustle!"

Later on in the Aurochs locker room. All of them are there, except for Naruto and Wakka. Tidus opens the door and walks in. They all go "Awwww" in unison, as a sign of dissapointment

"Hey guys where's Wakka"

Datto turns to Naruto

"At the match-up draws."

Letty then speaks up

"We had to play the Goers in the first match last year."

"The year before that, and the one before that, too!"

"Well, we would've lost to anyone anyway."

_"Wow these guys are really down in their spirits, huh?"_

Wakka walks in. They spring to their feet and face him

Datto speaks up

"Cap'n Wakka!"

Wakka walks up to the others before speaking

"We're playin' the Al Bhed Psyches first. If we win, we're in the finals!"  
"That's right, we got seeded! Two wins and we're the champions!" 

Everyone cheers

"First things first. Let's go over the basics again, boys."

Wakka then turns around to face Naruto

"So you ready to learn how to play this game like a real Blitzer, ya?"

_"So their finally going to explian to me how this game works"_

"Um...yeah I guess"

"What was that! I can't hear you!"

"Um I mean..HELL YEAH!"

"That better first thing first"

Wakka then goes on to explian the rules of Blitzball to Naruto as best as he could, it seemed that Naruto understood most of it.

Okay then what your saying is that the objective of the game is for the player and their team to kick the Blitzball into the opposing team's goal while the opposing team simultaneously defends their goal and attempts to steal the Blitzball in order to make an attempt at the player's goal while the player defends it and tries to steal the ball back. And at the end of the match the team who has to the most scored point wins right?"

"Yeah that's right I think you got it, ya"

"Okay then let me get this right, were playing this in a sphere pool, right"

"Yeah"

"And it's filled with water?"

"Yeah"

"And players stay in there for hours right"

"Yeah"

"How come no ones ever drowns then?"

Wakka then begins to laugh at Naruto statement

"Oh yeah that's right I haven't explained that part to you yet. I can see how that could be confusing the reason why no one ever drown is because-"

Just then the door open and Yuna and Lulu enterwalks in the room

Yuna then walks up to Naruto

"There you are!"  
"Someone said they saw Sir Auron in a café!"

"Au-Auron?"

"Yes, Sir Auron! Let's go find him!"

Yuna walks back to the door; Naruto follows her. They're just about to leave when...

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! The game starts like real soon!"  
"C-Come back quick, ya?"

"Wakka don't worry so much I'll be right back okay"

"Yeah, okay."

Yuna giggles; Lulu shakes her head. A moment later outside the dressing room; Naruto is standing in front of Yuna and Kimahri

Yuna turns to Naruto

"Maybe now we can find Sir Minato."

"Huh? How?"

"Sir Auron was also my father's guardian."  
"So, he might know where Sir Minato is."  
"Let's go now!"

Yuna runs off; Kimahri soon follows

_"Is that the guy from my dream? _

_"The one that was with Sin when it attacked my village that brought me here?_

_"I got to find out for myself!"_

Naruto goes to run after her; he sees two Al Bhed Psyches along the way

"Y myto **summoner**!"  
"Fa sicd nabund."  
("A lady summoner!")  
("We must report.")

Naruto then stops in front of the Al Bhed

"Hey your Al Bhed right?"

They looked at Naruto in silence

_"I guess they don't understand me"_

"Um...okay look just tell Rikku I said thank you for everything and good luck in the game, I guess"

Naruto walks away. He leaves the locker room area entirely. Now outside, he stretches. He sees Yuna and Kimahri standing there, surrounded by people. Yuna giggles

"I'm sorry, please let me through." 

She turns to Naruto 

"Hey, let's go."  
_  
"Wow Yuna's really famous here"_

Naruto then approached Yuna

"Um...hey Yuna about last night..."

"Don't worry about it Naruto I just lost control of myself that's all"

"B-But!"

"Don't worry, we shouldn't concern ourselve with little things lets just pretend it didn't happen"

"Okay sure I'd like that"

_"Great so now I'm in the friend zone"_

Yuna giggles. They start to walk away. Yuna looks around

"I hope we don't get seperated."

"Hey Yuna!"

She turns to him. He puts his fingers in his mouth and whistles

"What was that?"

"Back in Konoha we did this to cheer on other shinbi in the chunin exams"

He whistles again  
"You try it, too! But your fingers in your mouth like this."

"Like...this?"

"Uh-uh, not like that, like this." 

He shows her how

"Then, you just blow."

Yuna tries, and blows weakly twice, not making a noise except blowing air

"It's not working."

"Practice!"

"Okay."

"And if we get seperated try it and I'll come running, got it?"

"Yes, sir!"

They continue to walk through the city

"Whoa! This is a pretty big town!"

"Luca is the second largest city in Spira."

"So not every town is as small as Besaid and Kilika?"

"Towns don't usually get bigger than that."

"Huh?"

"Because when a lot of people start to gather..."

"Sin...?" 

Yuna nods and goes "Hmm"

"What about Luca? It's safe here?"

"It's not any different, but the stadium is here."

"So?"

"The Crusaders fight to protect it with all their strength."

"They protect the stadium?" 

"Blitzball's really the only entertainment that we have."

"Really?"

"Spira's a little short on fun these days."

"Whoa! That most be hard then Yuna."

"That's right!" 

_"Man that sucks for them"_

"Is Konoha like this, too?"

"Well we have more buildings...actually it's kind of hard to describe from Luca. I guess you'll just have to see it for yourself to know"

Yuna then looks a little dissapointed to what Naruto just said

"Hey don't worry Yuna once I find my way back home, I'll show you around Konoha myself!"

"Really!"

"Yeah"

Yuna then smiles at Naruto before speacking agian

"Let's go find Sir Auron!"

Naruto watches Yuna walk off while thinking

_"Once I find my way home, huh? Like that's going to happen"_

Naruto then quickly catches up to Yuna

_"Now what did this Auron guy look like again?"_

_"Lets see he was dress in red"_

_"He seemed to have a broken arm"_

_"He was wearing sun glasses"_

_"He had a scar on his face"_

_"And he was carrying a big sword"_

_"I think that's it"  
_  
They make it to the café. Naruto sighs in dissapointment not seing anyone in that room fitting that description.

(Sigh)"I guess this Auron guys not here"

Yuna goes "Hmm", before walking over to talk to some people. Kimahri enters the building. Once he makes his way inside, Kimahri was being confronted by two larger Ronso's, beasts like him, except they're light grey and dark grey instead of blue, taller, bigger, and they have uncut horns on their heads

"Why not talk, Kimahri? Not see Yenke for ten years! Say something!"

"Kimahri forget Yenke? Forget Biran?"

"Leave Kimahri, Yenke. Kimahri is small Ronso."

Naruto watches whats going on between them

"_Wait, there are more of them?"_

"Kimahri so small can't see Yenke and Biran's faces."

"Kimahri forget Ronso friends? We taught you much at time of horn-molt!" 

"Biran taught Kimahri to be strong Ronso."

"Maybe taught too much."

Biran lightly pushes Kimahri

"Take 'em on Kimahri!"

Yenke laughs. Kimahri gives him an uppercut. Yenke falls down; everyone gasps

"Take it outside! The tournament's starting, you hear?"

Biran punches Kimahri

"The game!"

Inside the café, people are watching a crystal television screen of some sort, where Mika can be seen speaking

"Today, on this glorious day, players from all over Spira have assembled here..."  
"to participate on this great contest of bravery, skill, and strength."  
"All of these fine teams, equally renowned, deserve to win the cup today."  
"Such is the nature of this contest. Let us, the spectators, play our role accordingly:"  
"Let us sing to the glory of the winners, and applaud equally the valor of the defeated."  
"Contestants, may Yevon be with you." 

He does the prayer gesture

The spherical bowl for the blitzball tournament fills with water. The crowds in the stand continue to cheer, as the ball gets filled.

Inside the bowl, the Aurochs take to their positions and wait for the game to begin. On the other side of the bowl, the Al Bhed Psyches get into position. The ball is ejected into the air: Wakka and the Al Bhed Psyche player both reach for it

Back to the café. Kimahri and Biran are standing, face to face. Yenke's still on the ground

Naruto looks around and noticed that Yunas no where in sight

He turns toward Kimahri

"Kimahri! Yuna's gone!"

Kimahri looks at Naruto; Biran punches him. Kimahri runs out of the café. Naruto follows. Outside, they look around for her. Lulu runs up to them

"Where in Spira have you been!"

"Huh?"

"Yuna's been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches."  
"In exchange for her safe return, they want the Aurochs to lose."

"What!"

"If they're only blitzball players, I doubt they'd do anything drastic."  
"But we shouldn't take chances. Let's go get her."

"I'm going too!" 

Lulu then turns toward Naruto

"I don't think so"

"Look Lulu Yuna was with me so I feel responsible. If anything happened to her it will be my fault"

"Well even though your not a Guardian I guess we'll take all the help we can get"

"Alright but what about Wakka?"

"He'll take care of the game. We should go get Yuna."  
"The Al Bhed boat is in **dock 4**." 

"Let's go."

They head for Dock 4. Along the way, they encounter "ancient machina salvaged by the Al Bhed"

"What the hell are these thing?"

"Their forbidden machina used by the Al Bhed"

"Well whatever they are their in our way"

Naruto then rushes to charge at them

"Naruto! Stand back!

Naruto stop and turns around to see Lulu casting a spell

All of a sudden a bult of Lightning strikes the machina causing them to self destruct

Naruto turns toward Lulu

"L-Lulu that was amazing"

"These machina are very weak against lighting based attacks"

"Really? That must be very useful"

"Not as much as you think Naruto some machina are stronger then others"

They then up at a crystal t.v. screen, which is showing the Blitzball game, tied 2-2

"The Aurochs are keeping the score tied with some excellent defense, folks!"

Wakka catches the ball and looks around. 3 Al Bhed's converge on his position. One smashes into him; he drops the ball

"Ow! He'll feel that one in the morning!"

"But the referee doesn't call the foul! Wakka's taking a real beating out there."

Back to Naruto , Lulu, and Kimahri...

"Still in there!"

"He won't last. Wakka's always like that."

"Really that's rough"

Lulu then turns to the others

"Let's go."

They continue to Dock 4. When they get there, they see a boat is leaving

"Let's go."

They jump onto it. Once on the boat's deck, a large machina emerges from inside it

"W-What the hell! Is this thing?"

"This is one of the larger machina I spoke of earlier"

"Well it's blocking our path from Yuna, so it's now scraped!"

Naruto immediately rushed forward to attack the machina but was shot back from the machina multi blitz attack.

Lulu rush towards Naruto tohelp him while Kimarhi fights the giant machina off

"Naruto are you alright" Lulu says

"Yeah...I'm okay"

Naruto then looks around and notice a large crane simalier to the one he saw in the last Al Bhed ship attacted to the side of the ship

_"Now that's a good idea"_

"Hey Lulu do you think that thing will work?"

Lulu then looks at the crane and back to Naruto

"I'm not sure it's probably in need of power to operate"

"Do you think that you could use your Lightning to power it"

"Thats...acutally a good idea Naruto, but I'll need time to power it"

"No problem"

Naruto then gets up and make his way back to help fight with Kimarhi, while Lulu uses her Lightning to power the crane.

Kimarhi tries to priece the machina with his spear but was blinded by on of the machina attack

The machina then fires agian at Kimarhi but is quickly blocked by Naruto

Naruto then summoned a group of clones and rushes toward the machina again

The machina quikly uses another Blitz attack disbursting all of the clones except for the real Naruto

"Naruto!"

Naruto then turn towards Lulu

'The cranes! It's ready!"

Naruto then rushes towards the crane once he gets there he realize he has no idea how to operate this thing

_"Oh crap I have no idea what to do!"_

_"Oh to hell with it"_

Naruto then presses any and all the button he could until the crane begins to move

The crane then moves toward the machina and pulls out a huge part out of it and it quickly self destructs

Moments later the door opens and Yuna exits. An Al Bhed who was keeping her guard (most likely) slumps onto the ground, unconscious 

Yuna then makes her way Lulu

Lulu  
"I hope you hurt them."

"A little." 

Naruto looks around the boat 

"What is it?"

"Nothing it's just when I first came to Spira there were these Al Bhed that saved my life"

"They took me on their boat and even gave me food"

"I was kinda hoping that this might be the same boat but I guess not"

"What happened?"

"Sin came up near us." 

"I was knocked off the ship and ended up in Besaid"

"Um, was there anyone called Cid on that ship?"

"I don't know. They were all speaking Al Bhed."

"I see..."

"So who's Cid?"

"He's my uncle, but I've never actually met him."

" an Al Bhed too Yuna?"

"On my mother's side, yes."  
"Cid is my mother's brother."  
"He became distant after my mother married."  
"But she told me to seek him out if I ever needed help."

"Okay"

Lulu then turns toward Naruto

"Don't tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage."  
"The thing about Wakka-he never had much love for the Al Bhed."

"Really, then if Wakka's-..Wait Wakka!"

"The game!"

"Oh!"

Lulu does a fire spell in the sky. It makes a bright light. Wakka sees it, as time ticks down in the final half of the game

"Thirty seconds left..."  
"The Aurochs are launching an all-out offensive!" 

Wakka swims fast 

"A long pass from Letty!" 

Wakka catches it 

"It goes through!" 

Wakka avoids an Al Bhed defender and shoots 

"He shoots!" 

He scores: with 2 seconds left 

"Gooooooal!" 

"Unbelievable! The Aurochs win the match, 3-2!"

"We won!"

"We did it! We're in the finals!"

"Not the most...graceful win."  
"If it was Chappu, he'd still be standing."

"Oh come on Lulu. Try to Lighten up a little"

"Excuse me?"

Naruto could sense the killing intent coming from Lulu and he decided it would be best to drop it

They make their way to the locker room. The Aurochs stand around Wakka, who's lying down on a bench

"Sure you're all right, Cap'n?"

"The game starts in a few minutes. You sure you okay?"

"We're playing the Goers, too."

Wakka picks up the ball, but falls back and drops it. The door opens; Naruto enters, stops the ball with his foot and kicks it into the air

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late"

He passes the pall to Datto, who catches it. Yuna and Lulu walk in

"Lady Yuna!"

"Are you okay?"

"All this because of me."  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"How can you let some Al Bhed kidnap you?"

"Hey, let it go, all right?"

"Don't go near Al Bhed any more, okay? They're trouble." 

Moments later outside the locker room. Yuna talks to Naruto , nods to Kimahri, and runs off. Kimahri follows. Naruto , all alone, returns to inside the locker room. Naruto goes to talk to Wakka, who sits up

"The game starts soon. No time for warm-ups." 

"Ready?"

"Hell Yes!"

"All right!" 

Wakka stands up 

"I got something to tell you boys."  
"After this game..."  
"I'm retiring."  
"I promised myself this would be my last tournament."  
"Win or lose, I'm quitting blitzball."  
"But you know..."  
"Since we're here, we might as well win!"

"Yeah!"

"A-Am I on the bench?"

Wakka steps in front of Naruto , and puts his hands on Naruto shoulders

"I'm warming the bench. He's taking my place." 

Faces the Aurochs 

"All right, boys, let's win this one! Let's make the Goers goners!"

"Let's blitz!"

Back in the locker room to Lulu and Wakka

"I saw you floating there, on the sphere."

"Hey, you weren't suppoed to see that."

Wakka nearly collapses; Lulu catches him

"You really gave it your all, didn't you?"

Back to Naruto and the Aurochs, outside the dressing room

"All right, boys, what're we gonna do?"

"Win!"

"For Cap'n Wakka!"

"This is it, folks!"  
"In just a few minutes, the championship game!"

Lulu and Wakka look at the wall, where it says

"My best memories are here.  
Wakka, Captain of the Aurochs."

"But who could have imagined..."  
"A championship game between these two teams?"  
"Our legendary Luca Goers going against..."  
"the horrendously ill-fated Besaid Aurochs!" 

In the staduim steps Auron walking up some steps to take a seat in the stands

"This looks like history in the making, Bobba."

Naruto finally makes his way to the sphere pool and noticed that he can breath

The team explained to him that they cast a magic seal in the sphere moment before he entered, but he didn't believe completely untill he actually got in the pool

Once inside the sphere Aurochs take their places, as do the Goers. Bickson and Naruto meet in the middle. Bickson laughs. Naruto stares at him seriously. Bickson extends his hand for a handshake. Naruto brings his hand forward, but quickly moves his head back, as Bickson turned the handshake into an attempted punch to the face

"They're already going at it, folks!"  
"The Goers are taunting the Aurochs!"

The blitzball match begins with the ball shooting up in the middle and it's caught by one of the Goers

They quickly make their way to the Aurochs side of the pool

They quickly pass the ball to Bickson and he shoots and scores the first point 1-0

The Aurochs then reclaim the ball and make their way to the other side of the pool

Letty tries to shoot the first ball but it's quickly intercepted by one of the Goers

The Goers again make their way back to the Aurochs goal and then passes the ball again to Bickson

When he recieve the ball agian he shoots but this time it was blocked

The Aurochs with the ball in their hands quickly passes it to Naruto

Naruto tries to make his way to the Goers side of the pool but he finds himself double teamed by the Goers

The Goers then strike at Naruto, but he was still able to hold onto the ball

Naruto then swins the the Goers goal and makes his shoot which actually goes in tie the score1-1

The Goers then recieve the ball and make their way to the Aurochs side they immediatly pass the ball to Bickson

Bickson tries the shoot agian and scores breacking the tie 2-1

Before the Aurochs could respond the halftime bell rung

"And it's halftime!"

"The Goers are just playing great, Bobba. Really great."

Back inside the locker room

"Zone defense, boys! Stop those Goers!"

"Cap'n!"

"What about me?"

"Get the ball and just shoot like crazy!"

"Goers are goin' down!"

"Yeah!"

"Shoot like crazy!"

"Yeah!"

"All right! Hustle!"

Once the game got back in place the Aurochs recieved the ball

Letty grabs the ball and makes his way to the Goers side of the pool with three of his teammates behind him

Once he get's there he was blocked by Bickson

Letty tries to pass through but is knocked back and Bickson steals the ball instead

Before Bickson can make a move Naruto comes up from behind him and knocked him down and quikly recieve the ball

Naruto then makes his way to the goal and shoots scoring and once again tie the score 2-2

All of a sudden Naruto can hear the crowd chanting some name

"The fans are getting impatient! They're calling for some action!"

"The Aurochs' spirits are fading quickly! Are they going down without a fight?"

The fans in the crowd chant "Wakka" repeatedly

"Everyone seems to be calling for Wakka, folks!" 

Inside the sphere of water, Naruto floats around and swims away 

"Say... Where is that player going?" 

"He's leaving the sphere pool! He may be injured!"

Inside the locker room, Naruto confronts Wakka. He thenWakka leaves the room, and Naruto waves to him]

_"Well even though I felt like I'm being lefted out"_

_'This is was really Wakka and the Aurochs show after all"_

"I wonder what's happening? The crowd is going wild!" 

Wakka swims in 

"Ah! It's Wakka! He's back on the field and ready to go!"  
"The Aurochs seem glad to have him back."

The game continues, with Wakka taking Naruto place.

The Aurochs then recieve the ball and they quickly pass the ball to Wakka

Wakka then makes his way to the Goers goal but is stopped by the 4 of the Goers teammates

They each charge at him but Wakka was still able to keep the ball

Wakka then makes his way to the goal but is stopped by Bickson

Bickson then charges at Wakka and Wakka does the same the moment the two meet Bickson was sent flying back and Wakka continued to make his way to the goal.

When Wakka finally reaches the goal he takes the shoot and scores putting the score at 3-2

The bell rings shortly after and the crowd goes crazy cheering on the Aurochs

"Unbelievable! The Aurochs win, folks! This is one for the record books!"

The crowd lifts their arms in the air and cheer

Wakka lies down in the water. Naruto swims up to him. Wakka gives him a thumbs up.

Suddenly, the crowd shrieks! Sahagin Chiefs (fish fiends) surround them in the sphere! Dozens of them swim around in it!

Both Naruto and Wakka draw out their weopons and cut their way through the fiends and make it out of the sphere pool.

Meanwhile in the stadium the crowd. Everyone's yelling, in panic

"What's happening?"

Auron stands alone, with his huge sword, as people run all around him...running away from a huge beast. Auron sees it and smirks, as the beast growls at him the beast charges towards Auron and he beats it in one hit. As he walks forward, Naruto and Wakka catch up with him

_"I-It's that guy from my dreams, the one that was with Sin when it attack my village...it's...it's..."_

"Auron!"

"Sir Auron!"

Naruto then turns toward Wakka

"What! You know this guy Wakka?"

"Yeah. Best guardian there ever was."

Naruto walks up to him. Before he can say anything,they are surrounded by a Dingo, a Vouivre, and another Garuda  
_  
"What the hell is this about!"_

On the balcony Seymour, witnessing the mayhem from the safety of his seat overlooking the stadium. He does the prayer gesture: globes of energy surround him, and a massive anchor descends from above, pounding into the ground. From out of the ground it pulls a huge Aeon does several blasts, which destroys any fiends it hits. Blast after blast, the fiends get hit and destroyed. Eventually, dozens of shots and dozens of destroyed fiends mean all is safe. Seymour smiles.

Both Naruto and Wakka watch with amazement at what just happened with that Aeon

_"Wow and I thought Yuna summons were powerful"_

Naruto then turns to look for Auron and he sees that Auron was walking out of the stadium

"Hey! You get back here!"

Naruto then follows after Auron leaving Wakka there

"Hey, hey hold on,ya?"

Wakka tried to calls out to Naruto but it was to late Naruto was long gone.

**And there you guys have it Chapter 5. This actually took alot longer then I thought it would but I am glad that it is complete and I hope to update a lot sooner then usual. Well then until next time, God is Love Peace Out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**Let get started with the story**

"You're really leavin', Cap'n?"

"Shouldn't you heal up first?"

"Yuna needs me with her now."

"I can't be lying around in some bed."

The Aurochs all hang their heads, sad

"Yeah, but..." 

"Come on, look sharp!"

They stand upright

"The blitz season just started." 

"Don't make those faces, ya?"

He hands the Crystal trophie to Datto

"Well... See you, boys!"

"You be good."

"Cap'n..." Aurochs said Non-enthusiastically

"I can't hear you!"

"Cap'n!"

Later on in the balcony everyone's gathered in this one area of Luca

"Are you sure?"

"Never liked long goodbyes anyways."

"Sorry for making you wait, Yuna."

"I had some promises to keep, ya."

"From now on, I'm your full-time guardian."

"Then welcome back, Sir Wakka."

"Good to have you with us."

"Hey, it's good to be back, ya?"

"So, any news on what happened?"

"Not really."

"We don't know where the fiends came from."

"Maester Mika is safe and sound, thanks to Maester Seymour."

"That's about it."

"Maester Seymour's aeon... It was so powerful."

At the peir in Luca Naruto finally catches up with Auron

Naruto grabs Auron by the collar and yells at him

"Hey! You! What the hell is going on!"

"Why did Sin attack my village!"

"Why did you send me here!"

"What the hell do you want from me!"

Auron just stares at Naruto silent for a moment

"Who the hell are you!"

"Who do you think I am, boy?"

"You were Yuna's father guardian right? You and also knew Minato, huh?"

"Yeah."

"How the hell is that even possible!"

"I don't how it isn't possible, your here are you not?"

"That not what I meant jackass! How is it Minato was able to come to Spira when he died the day I was born!"

Auron just remained silent and steped away from Naruto

"At least tell me how it happened"

"Minato, Braska, and I... Together we defeated Sin, seventeen years ago.

"Then I went to Konoha...

"Where I watched over you."So that one day I could bring you to Spira."

"W-Watch over me! Did you just say you watched over me! Bullshit! My life was hell and the only people who ever watched over me was Iruka and the Old man so don't you stand there and feed me that load of bullshit!"

"You always do lose your temper quickly Naruto just like Minato"

"Don't stand and talk to me like you know me!

"Oh is that right, I would think that I do considering the fact I've watch over you since you were a baby"

Naruto then charge at Auron pulling his right fist back and aimed it at his face.

Right before Naruto could make contact Auron quickly dodge the attack and Naruto tripped over his foot and fell face first into some crates.

_**"Naruto I thought I told you a thousand times to not rush at your opponent head first"**_

Naruto was stunned to hear that familiar voice and looked up to see Iruka standing above him

"I-Iruka b-but how?"

Just then in a puff of smoke Iruka body disappeared and Auron reappeared

Naruto continued to lay there confused

"I-I don't understand"

Auron then walk up to Naruto and pulls him to his feet

"Naruto I am Iruka" Auron says

Naruto stood there shocked to the information Auron just told him

"W-What do you mean your Iruka"

"As I said when Braska, Minato and I defeated Sin I went to Konoha to watch over you"

"But how?"

"I arrived in your village days after the attack and I confronted the Third Hokage of my situation. He agreed for me to watch over you as long as I kept my identity a secret from you and everyone else in Konoha until you were ready to come to Spira. Using the shinobi techinques that I learned from Minato I took the identity of a boy that unfornately lost his life the night of the Kyuubi attack"

Naruto then began to tear up hearing what Auron just told him

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU LIED TO ME MY WHOLE LIFE!"

"Naruto I'm sorry but I took care of you as best as I could"

Naruto didn't know what to think all this time, his entire life he thought the one person he could depend on no matter what happen, never existed to begin with.

"WHY! Why did it have to be me?"

"Minato asked me to."

"Is he alive?"

"It depends on what you mean by "alive"."  
"He is no longer human."  
"But then..."  
"I could feel something of Minato when Sin attacked Konoha I know you felt him too in your dreams Naruto"

"How'd you know... it can't be..."

"It is. Sin is Minato."

"No way! I don't believe you! YOUR TRYING TO TELL ME THAT EVERYTHING I THOUGHT WAS TRUE IS A LIE AND NOW YOUR TELLING ME THAT MY FATHER IS THAT SEA MONSTER THAT KILLING EVERYBODY IN SPIRA. WHAT'S NEXT"

"But it is the truth."

"You'll see for yourself."

Auron then walks up to Naruto and look him in the eye

"Come with me."

"Why!"

"Every story must have an ending."

"S-Story your feeding me all this crap and talking about stories! Who the hell do you think you are anyways"

"I see. Sorry you feel that way."

Auron then turns around and begins to leave

"Fine, then. Come or don't come. It's your decision."

"My decision? It's not like I have a real choice anymore" 

Naruto crouches, visibly upset

He walks over to Naruto, and places his hand on his shoulder 

"It's all right."

"How is it alright Auron"

"I know it's hard now but you get through it I know you. Your too damn stuborn to quit"

Naruto then look up at Auron to see a smile across his face

"Auron?" 

"Yes"

"Will I ever go home? Back to Konoha"

"I don't know, that's up to Minato"

Auron then turns around and begins to leave

"I'm going to offer my services to Yuna. Come." 

Back at Luca balcony Yuna, Lulu, and Kimahri, waiting at the bottom of a series of stone steps

"Do you think he's gonna stay here?"

"Sir Auron knows him, apparently. You were right. He did meet someone he knew."

"Do you think he'll find a way back to Konoha?"

"In any case, I'll miss having him around."

"He's still in town, isn't he? I think I'll go see him..." 

"Oh!"

Auron walks to them, with Naruto following behind him

"Whoa."

"Sir Auron!"

"Yuna." Auron says

"Sir?"

"I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept?"

"You're serious?"

"You refuse?"

"No, no!" 

"We accept! Right, everyone?"

"O-Of course! No problem at all!"

"But...why?"

"I promised Braska."

"You promised my father?"

Auron nods his head

"Thank you, Sir Auron! You're welcome to join us!"

"And...he comes too."

He grabs Naruto and flings Naruto in front of him

"Um...Hi guys..."

"This one I promised Minato"

"Is Sir Minato alive?"

"Can't say. Haven't seen him in seventeen years"

"I...see."

"You'll meet eventually."

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it!"

He steps forward to meet Lulu

"What's our itinerary?"

"Where are we headed?"

Yuna then runs up to Naruto and pull him aside

"Hey! Come with me!"

"Hey, watch!"

She whistles

"Wow...you got pretty good at that Yuna..."

"You sound sad."

Naruto then tries to brighten up his face and put on one of trademarks smiles

"What, Me, no never!"

Yuna then looks at Naruto with concern in her face

"Naruto please don't do that"

"Huh...do what"

"Pretending to be happy it looks like your just covering up your pain"

"Really I'm sorry"

"No, don't be just let your emotion build up, try to let them out you know"

"Okay"

"So what's on your mind"

"It's kind of hard to talk about right now, I'm sorry"

"It's okay I understand"

Naruto looked over the balcony to get a good view of Luca in silence

"You know what?"

Naruto turns around to face her

"It's embarassing to say this myself..."

"But summoners and their guardians are kind of like Spira's ray of of people in Spira depend on us."

"I learned to practice smiling when I'm feeling sad, you know?" 

Yuna turns to face Naruto

"I know it's hard."

"Yeah... I think I understand"

"Right, now let's see what you can do."

"What?"

"Come on! Show me a real smile"

Naruto smiles, with a bunch of weird facial expressions

"See that's much Scream as loud as you can"

"What?"

"Come on, show me!"

Naruto stretches, and forces a loud, obnoxious, annoying Scream. Everyone stares at him

"Come on you can do better then that" Yuna cheers on

He keeps Screaming. Yuna joins in.

Once they tired themselves out then burst out laughing at each other

"That was too funny!"

"Hey you told me to"

"Um...thank you."

"Huh?"

"I want my journey to be full of laughter."

"Sure...um no problem"

"If we should get seperated, just whistle." 

"I'll come running, I promise."

"Me too"

"Well, let's go."

Naruto turns around. Everyone's staring at them

"What the hell are you guys looking at"

"We were just worried you guys might've gone crazy!"

"Sorry!"

"Well then, alright." 

"Now, we will go to the temple of guardians? Don't forget to smile."

Naruto runs up the stone steps, stretches, and looks ahead. In front of him is the winding dirt path which leads to the Djose temple; Mi'ihen Highroad. While he's walking along, a short, old, white-bearded man, with a tall green hat and green outfit stops him

"Do you know what those ruins are from?"

"Some old city?"

Yuna walks to them

"Correct. A city most ancient!"  
"A terrible testament to Sin's power. I tremble every time I see them."  
"Compared to Sin, humans are mere mudpuppies!"

"But I believe humans are the only ones capable of defeating Sin."

"A good reply. I am relieved to hear you say that, m'lady summoner."  
"Where are my manners? I am Maechen, a scholar. At your service, m'lady."  
"I am on a journey, studying the history of our world, Spira, seeking its stories and secrets..."  
"My travels have taken me to many places, and I am troubled by what I have seen."  
"Fragile smiles on people's faces crumbling at the mere mention of Sin."  
"They are counting on you, m'lady. Give them a reason to rejoin once more."

"I will."

They continue along the path. Some time later, a trio of chocobo riders - two girls, one guy - run up to them 

Naruto stood there not believing what he just saw

"A-Are those chicken"

Every one turns to face him

"What's a chicken,ya?

"Those bird things you guys are riding on"

"What you mean those chocobo's"

"Huh choco-what?"

"Chocobo crusaders use them all the time when crossing plains it really is convenient when you want to avoid fiends,ya"

_"Just when I thought this place couldn't get anymore wierd"_

The women on the chocobo then turn to Wakka

"Is there something wrong with you comrade"

"No, he was just hit with Sin toxin is don't mind what he might say, ya"

"Lady Summoner, I presume?"

"Yes, I am Yuna."

"I am Lucil, captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights."

"And I'm Elma. We've been charged to guard the Highroad."

While they were talking Naruto turns to Auron

"Are they for real do they really ride huge chickens around here?"

Auron then chuckles

"What's so funny!"

"Naruto you come from a world that has toads ten stories tall and your surprise to see a seven foot tall chocobo"

"It's just...I've never seen one before"

_"Sure I can summon huge toads but I never heard of a...wait!"_

Naruto then bits his thumb and does a number of hand symbols to try to do a summon but when his hand made contact with the ground nothing happen

"It's no use" Auron says

"W-What!

"The link between your world and Spira has been cut your not going to be able to pull off a summon here"

"Well that sucks!"

Naruto then turns around to face the chocobo lady

"There have been reports of a large fiend appearing in this area, with a taste for take care, Summoner Yuna, if you are to rent any chocobos."

"Thank you. We will be careful." 

"Good. We should get back to our rounds. Farewell."

"Our prayers are with you."

They ride away

"A large fiend...Let's go get him!"

"Why?"

"Becaues it's the right thing to do!

"It's the right thing to do?"

Auron softly laughs to himself

"What now!"

"Minato said that alot to, it seem that his son is slowly becoming more like him everyday"

"Oh Bite Me!

They continue along the Mi'ihen Highroad. The come across a woman and a young child

"My Lady Summoner!"

"You're a summoner?"

"Yes. My name is Yuna."

"I'm Calli."

"Nice to meet you, Calli."

"Lady Yuna, are you going to bring us the Calm?"

"Yes, very soon."

"Yay!"

She starts to run circles around Yuna

"We're looking forward to another Calm, My Lady Summoner."

"I'll do my best."

She looks to the others

"And good luck to your guardians as well."

Calli waves to the group, then walks off along with the lady

"What's a calm I heard the monks talking about it in the temple in Besaid"

"The Calm is a time of peace."

"It comes after a summoner defeats Sin, and lasts until Sin reappears."

"Sin dies and is reborn."

"Oh now thing makes sense I thought it was 's dad defeated Sin ten years ago, right?"But Sin's still here! Didn't make much sense till now." 

"Wait... If it just comes back then what the point..."

"Don't say it isn't worth it... Because it is."

_"Even for a little while..."  
"people can sleep in their beds without being afraid."  
"That kind of time is worth anything."  
"Don't say it isn't worth it."  
"I didn't understand at the time why people were so desperate here"_

They continue along the Highroad. They encounter a chocobo carring a caravan of some sort. Luzzu and Gatta are there as well, leading the caravan forward. The group heads forward and reaches them

"Hey!"

"Hey, we saw the game! You guys were great!"

"Congratulations, Wakka!"

Elma and Lucil ride on

"Hey! Stop loafing around!"

"Uh... The lady summoner and her guardians..."

"This mission requires our full attention. We've no time to waste!" 

"Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am! Apologies, ma'am!"

"Carry on."

Elma and Lucil ride off. Luzzu turns to Gatta

"See? Keep your head down, say "sir" a lot, and you'll do fine."

"Right...sir."

Yuna giggles

"Hey, Yuna."

Yuna face him 

"Even though Yevon rejected us...we still believe in you. That won't ever change."

"Thank you, Sir Luzzu, Sir Gatta."

"But, you know... It's not too late for you to go back to Besaid, and..."

"We should be going, sir!"

They run after the caravan, which was moving forward. The group continues along the Mi'ihen Highroad. They encounter two people in an argument: one, a Crusader, and another, a girl dressed in green robes, with a timid, gentle voice

"We'll defeat Sin any way we can!"

"But Yevon's teachings say..."

"Enough!"

He walks away

"I-I only meant to..."

"Are you all right?"

"Lady Summoner...?"

They do the prayer gesture to each other

"Yes, I am Yuna."

"It is an honor, my lady."

"My name is Shelinda. I am a disciple of Yevon."

"What was all that about? The Crusaders' operation?"

"You mean the one Gatta and Luzzu were talking about?" What do you think these guys are planning anyways"

"I heard they were to use forbidden machina! I had to stop them."

"Huh? Forbidden machina" Like the ones the Al Bhed had in Luca"

"The use of machina is strictly forbidden by the Yevon priesthood."

"That's bad, ya?"

"Let them use whatever they want." Auron says

Everyone turned to face him

"They still won't defeat Sin."

"But, it's not about defeating Sin!"

"The teachings of Yevon must be upheld!"

"Yeah! Right!" Wakka says

"But you don't understand! The Crusaders won't even listen to me."

"And it's all because I'm just a lowly acolyte."

"Don't say that."

She looks up to Yuna

"Well, I haven't been a summoner for very long myself, you see,still I can't put myself down every time I fail." 

Naruto look on to Yuna and couldn't but admire her

"People are depending on me. They're depending on both of us!"

"Yes! Yes, you're right, my lady. Absolutely right!Thank you so much, Lady Yuna!" 

"Now, I feel I have the courage to finish my training."

She leaves, as does the group.

They eventually reach a building

Auron turns to face the others

"We rest here."

"But, this is an Al Bhed shop!" Wakka says

"Is that a problem?"

"They don't believe in Yevon, and in Luca they..." 

"They kidnapped Yuna!"

"Where were her guardians?"

Wakka and Lulu place their hands to their foreheads

"Sir Auron's just concerned about your health."

"I'm not tired one bit!"

"Well I am." 

Naruto walks up and pats Wakka on the back to cheer him up

"Don't worry Wakka Old Men like Auron need the rest or else they will break apart"

"What was that" Auron says

"Um...nothing!"

He walks into the building; they follow him.

Naruto layed in his bed not able to sleep and decided to get up and take a look outside

Naruto exits the building. The sun is setting

"Wow!"

He sees Yuna sitting, alone. He walks and approaches her

"Hey what's up"

Yuna then looks startled and quickly hides something but Naruto didn't think to much of it some he chose to ignor it

There's a twinge of panic in her voice. She turns around and smiles. He sits down beside her

"So Pretty..."

"Yeah"

"I wish I could live in a place like this."

"Peaceful... Living with a smile on my face every day."

She then turns around to face him

"Is it like this in Konoha Naruto"

"Well...It is one top of the Hokage Mountain"

"Really"

"Yeah it's my favorite spot back in the Village I get to watchover the entire village while the sun set light shines on everything in the village it's really a sight to see"

"I...would love to see it"

"And I'll show it to you as soon I can get back home"

Naruto then turns to look at the sunset again

"But still this isn't half bad"

"I suppose..."

"Are you okay Yuna"

"I'm fine it's just I'm thinking about our journey'

"Don't worry Yuna well beat Sin!"

"But then a new Sin will be born anyway."

"Well then, you can just beat it again."

"I wish I could."

"Hey trust me Yuna well put Sin in the dirt and this time for good so don't worry"

"Okay"

"But there is something I don't understand"

"Your woundering why Sin comes back?"

"Yeah that's it"

"Sin is our punishment for our vanity."

Yuna then breath a sigh

"And it will not go away until we've atoned."

"So how do we do that?"

"I...um...don't really know?"

"Really"

"It's funny..."  
"Ever since I was young, I never questioned it."  
"But now thinking about it...I don't know."  
"There are so many things I don't know."

"Well then, we're the same!"

Naruto immitates an old man's voice 

"Yuna you must stay focused if you want to be a great Summoner like Braska... 

"Sound like Auron right?"

Yuna laughs, as does Naruto

"That's not very nice, you know!"

They stop laughing and look at each other for a moment and look away

"But Yuna, how are you supposed to beat something big like Sin

"The Final 's the only way to defeat Sin. The only it, we can call the Final Aeon. That's the goal of the pilgrimage.  
"The Fayth of the Final Summoning lies waiting in the far north, to greet summoners that complete their the world's edge... in Zanarkand."

"Really so a final summoning is what it takes huh"

"Yes but I'm not sure I will be able to do it"

"Trust me Yuna you like the best Summoner Ive seen, I'm sure you can do it"

"Really"

Yuna then blushes and accidently put her hand on top of Naruto

The two of them then look each other in the eye and slowly move the faces closer to each other, but before their lips met something caught their attention.

"Lady Yuna I think it's time for you to come inside it's getting late"

Auron appears, and walks towards them

"Y-Yes Sir Auron"

Yuna then says goodbye to Naruto and then makes her way into the inn

Auron walks up beside Naruto

"I understand how you feel right now but I would keep those feelings inside for now for your sake and for Yuna's"

"Yeah right what the hell do you know!"

"Just trying to give advice"

Auron then turns around and walks towards the inn

"I'm going inside are you coming?"

"Yeah I guess so"

Naruto looks sadly at the sunset, then turns around to head back to the inn.

They go to sleep again. Naruto tries to leave the shop, but someone walks in

"Byntuh sa."

"Sorry?"

"Ah, forgive me, sir."  
"I meant to say "pardon me", but it came out in Al Bhed."

"Oh, you're an Al Bhed?"

"I am Rin, owner of this establishment."

"Hela du saad oui." 

Naruto goes "huh?"  
"It means, "nice to meet you.""

"Well helly doo sad wee to you, too."

"If you are interested..."  
"Al Bhed primers can be found all over Spira."  
"Finding them and learning our language might be fun."  
"Here, let me give you one in commemoration of our meeting."  
"Although you might want to be careful where you speak out language."

He hands you Al Bhed Primer Vol. VIII: R = H

"Yeah, I hear Al Bhed aren't liked much. Oh, sorry!"

Rin sighs

"Ed ec y crysa."  
("It is a shame.")

Suddenly, a girl screams

"Someone, help! The chocobos!"

Auron enters the building

"That's our cue, let's go."

Naruto goes "huh?"; Auron leaves

"Thank you for your help.

Naruto runs outside. Auron and Lulu are there

"To the chocobo corral!"

Naruto , Yuna, and Wakka hear the ground shake. Several chocobos run past them. On top of Rin's Travel Agency, a massive fiend is standing, with a chocobo clutched in one fist. It jumps down, loosening its grip; the chocobo runs away. The fiend faces the group,

Naruto then rushes toward the Chocobo fiend while Lulu cast on Naruto

The fiend then punches Naruto sending him flying back to the others

Naruto quickly get's him self up and notice something

"Wow I hardly felt that"

He then turned to Lulu

"What did you do Lulu"

"I cast a protection spell on you it helps protect you from physical attacks"

"Wow great Lulu"

Naruto then rushes to the fiend again

"Naruto wait it's effect are only temp-"

Naruto then summon his clones to try to surround the fiend while Wakka used his blitzeball dark attack to try to blind the fiend bit it seem to have no effect on it

The fiend then grab one of Naruto clones and throw it at the real Naruto making all his other clone disappear

Naruto then pick his self up but the fiend the strike at Naruto before he could react

But before it could make contact with Naruto it was blocked by Auron

"H-Hey thanks"

"Naruto stay focused!

"Right"

And with one slash from Auron sword it was able to knock the fiend back it got back up and was shacking

"Oh...boy I think we just made it angry,ya?"

"Everyone brace yourself"

The fiend then rushes at them knock them back and continued to push them

While this fiend was pushing Naruto, Wakka, and Auron back. Naruto looks behind them and see that the fiend was trying to knocked off the edge of the cliif.

Yuna saw this as well and quickly began to summon

While the other were trying to hold on something come from the side and knocks the fiend to it's feet

Naruto looked up to see a man dog like creature right before them fighting the fiend

"Is that Yuna new Summon"

The fiend then get's to it's feet and then rushes toward Ifrit

Ifrit then makes a huge fire ball and fires it at the fiend blasting it and sending it flying back over the cliff.

Naruto then runs up to Yuna

"Wow that amazing Yuna I wish I hade you on my team back home"

Yuna blushed at what Naruto just said to her

Rin then walks up the group

"Have you an interest in renting some chocobos?"

"As a token of our gratitude, the first time is free of charge."

"Thank you so much for saving the chocobos!"

The rest of the gang then get on the chocobo and ride the rest of the way there

Naruto had to admit that even though it was his first time riding a chocobo was actually fun

The finally arive down the hill and are met by the gate keeper and some familiar people

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a summoner!"

"Sorry, ma'am! No exceptions!"

"You dare impede a summoner's pilgrimage?"

"Sorry, ma'am! No exceptions!"

"Useless!" 

They decided to to avoid them, to not get into any conflict

Before they pass through the gate, Clasko the guy who was with Lucil and Elma before -stops them:

"You have to leave your chocobos here."

You get off your chocobo and head to the gate. Gatta and Luzzu are speaking to a Crusader

"Gatta and Luzzu reporting, sir!"

"This is the last of them."

"Good to have you with us. Go on through!"

We see a shot of the chocobo carrying the cage carriage, which contains a roaring fiend. Gatta turns to Naruto

"Show me how to play blitz sometime!"

"Wait around. We'll have Sin beaten in no time!"

Naruto nods. Luzzu and Gatta go ahead, along with the chocobo & carriage. Naruto tries to pass through, but the guard stops them

"Naruto turns to Auron so what do we do now?"

"You heard the man didn't you, for now it can't be helped"

They turn around and notice Seymour and his assistants approaching. Yuna and Seymour each do the prayer gesture

"So we meet again, Lady Yuna."

"Y-Yes?"

"You look troubled. Is there anything I can do?"

"Well..."

She looks at the gate

Seymour  
"I see."

Seymour steps forward. The guard salutes him

"Maester Seymour. Let me show you to the command center."

"Hold. I have a request."

"Yes, Your Grace?"

"I need to have Summoner Yuna and her guardians let through to the command center."

"But, Maester Seymour, sir."

"Do not worry. I will take full responsibility."

"Very well. They may pass."

Seymour turns around to the group

"It is done."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

She bows. Seymour walks away

"Yuna, it's time to go."

"Oh! Right!"

Naruto couldn't take his glare off Seymore though

There was just something about him that made his blood boil

_"Just who does he think he is!"_

Auron then walks beside Naruto

"Know how you feel but remember he is a Maester so don't let your guard down around him understood"

"Don't worry about that old man"_  
_  
The group passes the gate. Dona and Barthello watch this occur, then walk away in the other direction

**And finally I'm done with this chapter damn this took forever but I finally got it done so I hope you enjoy God is love Peace Out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**I'M BACK! **

The sky is grey and cloudy. A guard salutes

"All hail Maester Seymour!"

Seymour approaches a group of Crusaders

"Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira."  
"Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength!"  
"I, Seymour Guado, maester of Yevon, will bear witness to your deeds today."

The Crusaders salute in unison

"Sir!"

The group catches up with the crusaders

"What's goin' 's Maester Seymour backing the Crusaders, eh? They're using Al Bhed's machina! They're violating the teachings!"

"Even going against the teachings they're willing to risk it for the greater good. Wakka, I think Maester Seymour sees that, too."

"Lulu?"

"Hmm... I can only speculate."

"Ask him yourself." Auron says

Seymour approaches them, first looking at Yuna, then Auron

"Ah, Sir Auron. It is an honor. I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past seventeen years."

"I've got nothing to say about it."

Auron walks away

"I...see."

He looks at Yuna

"Sir Auron must be a great asset as a guardian." 

Wakka then speaks up 

"Your Grace!"

"Please, there's no need for formalities."

"Excuse me...Maester Seymour?

"Why is your Lordship... presently...present here...sir?"

"Please, speak as you normally would."

"Isn't this operation against the teachings of Yevon? Aren't you gonna stop them?"

"It's true... I should .However... Both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira." 

"This Operation Mi'ihen was born from that wish they it may be sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure. And I, Seymour Guado-the person, not the maester of Yevon...As a denizen of Spira, I wish them well in their endeavor."

"But, using machina... That's bad, isn't it?"

"Pretend you didn't see them."

Everyone gasps, especially Wakka

"Beg your pardon, but that's not something a maester should say!"

"Then pretend I didn't say it." 

_"What the hell is with this guy?"_

"You're kidding!"

Seymour walks away

_"I never did like Seymore even though I understood what he was saying but still there was something else to it, something that didn't feel right"_

The group travels along Mushroom Rock Road, heading towards the Operation Mi'ihen command center.

Clasko runs up to them

"Excuse me, Lady Summoner Yuna?"

"Yes?"

"The command center...Maester Seymour requests your presence there, ma'am."

"Thank you."

They make their way through Mushroom Rock Road, eventually arriving at the entrance to the command center. There, they see Luzzu and Gatta arguing over something

"Why only you, sir? I want to fight, too!"

"Orders are orders."

"I'm not a cadet anymore, sir! Let me go with you, and I'll prove it to them!"

"Guarding the command center is important too, you know." Luzzu says

"But I came all the way from Besaid to fight Sin, sir!" Gatta says

"I know, but an order's an order. To your post, Crusader."

"But, sir!"

Gatta runs away. Luzzu does the prayer gesture. Naruto and the others approach him

"They let you through, huh?"

Naruto turns to Auron

"I wonder why they won't let Gatta fight"

Auron stood there and nod his head to Naruto

"What is it"

"Naruto you fail to see the entire situation"

"Then what is it then"

"In effort to protect Gatta from danger Luzzu pulled some strings and saw that he would stay out of the on coming battle"

"Really"

"Yes, normally the crusaders would use any and all the man power they could in a battle against Sin"

"I still don't see why they won't let Gatta fight. I mean don't they trust him"

"I don't think trust has anything to do with it"

"Huh"

"Luzzu must realize that this is a futile effort in fighting against Sin, it's also obvious that Luzzu cares a great deal for Gatta. I think he's trying to protect him as best as he can"

"If it's so hopeless then why are they doing this in the first place why don't they leave it to the Summoners"

Auron remained silent

"Great your still keeping secrets from me"

Auron then points

"Look"

Naruto turned around to see Wakka punch Luzzu to the ground.

Naruto quickly rushed to stop the conflict

Naruto grabbed Wakka from behind

"Wakka!Stop it! That's enough!

Wakka then breaks Naruto hold turns around and punchs him in the face knocking Naruto to the ground and Yuna quickly runs to his side

Wakka immediatly calms down when he realized that he just hit Naruto

Yuna then pulls Naruto siting up and looks at his face

"Are you okay Naruto?"

Naruto looks back at Yuna and nods his head to her.

Wakka then turns around to face Luzzu's still lying down on the ground]

"When we used to play blitz together, Chappu used to say...He'd say that-when we won the Cup, ya?-he'd propose to Lulu." 

Lulu then looks up at Wakka statement

"And then one day...he goes off and becomes a Crusader. Just like that."

Luzzu starts to stand up, touching the side of his face

"Chappu also said to me...That being with your girl is good...But keeping Sin far away from her is better."

Wakka turns and faces Lulu

"Lu, you knew?"

"Luzzu told me...before we left."

"She hit me, too." 

Naruto then stood up

"Hey guys what exactly going on?"

Auron then walks up to Naruto and puts his hand on his shoulder

"Naruto you should stay out of this"

"B-But!"

"This is not your problem do not concern yourself"

"I know but"

"Go to Yuna"

"Huh?"

"Your her guardian remember, always stay by her side and besides she still seems concern of what's just happen"

Naruto turned round to look at Yuna. Who seemed to be worried so he walked over to her and she place her hand on the spot where Wakka punched him

Lucil rides up on a chocobo

"All Crusaders in the vanguard are to assemble on the beach!"

"That's my cue."

Luzzu walks away

"Luzzu! Don't die out there."

"So you can hit me more?"

Wakka lifts up his arm and hits it repeatedly

"Lots! Lots more!"

Luzzu stares at him for a moment, and continues walking. Yuna gasps and steps in front of him

"Sir Luzzu, please! Please, don't go!"

"I have to, Yuna."

"Let him man has already chosen his path...As you did when you became a summoner."

Yuna timidly steps out of the way. And walks bak over to Naruto and Kimari and Luzzu walks on.

_"Losing a brother I understood how Wakka felt but I don't understand why Yuna let Luzzu past"_

Wakka then walk up to Naruto

"Sorry about that punch from earlier, ya"

Naruto puts his hands behind his back and smiled

"Don't worry about it. I got a hard head anyways"

They go up to the command centre. Several Crusaders are standing among a dozen or so cannons.

Wakka walks up to one

"Curse these...!"

He kicks it, and hurts his foot

"What the big deal with using machina anyways?" And why does Wakka hate them so much?"

Lulu turns her head to Naruto  
"Chappu...He left the sword Wakka gave him in he fought with an Al Bhed machina weapon instead."

"That's got nothing to do with it! I just hate these sacrilegious contraptions!"

Naruto then pulls out his sword to look at it

"_So this is this sword Chappu was supposed to use?"_

They go forward more. Yuna and Wakka look over the ledge; several Crusaders, some riding chocobos, are lined up. They salute. The carriage that Luzzu and Gatta's chocobo was carrying is opened, as two crusaders try to move the fiend out of it. It jumps out and enters a massive cage to join with the dozens of other fiends held in there.

"It won't work anyway." Wakka says

Yuna turns to Wakka

"Don't say that. It might be a hopeless campaign, and it might mean defying Yevon...But the Crusaders and the Al Bhed-they're doing their best to defeat want to rid Spira of Sin that's just what we want, too, isn't it?"

"Hmph! All right, all right! But I still think machina are bad news! They're forbidden for a reason!" 

Naruto turns to Auron

"Why are they forbidden anyways?"

"Not now Naruto"

Auron then walks past him 

Lucil then approach them

"Lady Summoner! There you are!" 

Lucil points to the command center

"The command center is that way. Maester Kinoc is also there."

"Maester Kinoc, too?"

"Yes. Please hurry, my lady."

They head to the entrance of the command center. Gatta's there, guarding it

Very plainly, unenthusiastically Gatta says

"The operation will begin shortly. Please check all your equipment."

Wakka then looks at him

"Um, you all right?"

"Of course not! I came here to fight Sin!But they stick me here!"

"If you want to prove yourself..."

"Huh?"

"First you must complete the tasks you are given."

Gatta hangs his head and contemplates. Naruto and the others enter the command center. A pudgy man in a light orange robe gets up and hugs Auron

"I'd heard from Seymour, but I didn't know if we'd actually meet. Good to see you, Auron! Seventeen year,huh?"

The man laughs. Lulu speaks to Naruto

"That's Wen Kinoc, one of the Four Maesters of Yevon. He leads the warrior monks and also commands the Crusaders."

Warrior Monks?" How come I've never heard of them before?"

"They are the monks that look over the temple in Bevelle" 

"Right...Bevelle" Naruto says pretending to understand what Lulu is talking about

"_And what's a Bevelle?"_

Gatta runs in

"All troops ready to move at your command, sir!"

"Good. Dismissed."

"Sir!"

Gatta leaves, and Wakka and Yuna follow him

"Tell me, Auron. Where have you been the last seven teen years?"

"I have nothing to say about it"

Seyomore then approached them

"Lord Kinoc..."

"Oh, yes. Proceed."

"That Kinoc, a maester?"

"I heard that, Auron. A lot has happened the last seven teen years. What were you doing, and where?"

"Fulfilling a promise I made to a friend. I still am."

Auron goes "Hmph", ignoring him and walking away.

Auron then walks toward Naruto. Noticing that something is wrong with him

"Are you alright"

"I...don't know I feel wierd. Like something is wrong"

"Is your seal acting up"

"I...don't know. It hasn't since I came here"

"I...see..."

"You don't think that's bad, do you?"

"It's to early to tell, just don't let your guard down alright"

"What you think the Fox might take over?"

"It's unlikly but it is a possiblity...Naruto look when the battle starts we might get seperated. If anything is to happen-"

"Hey were not going to have a moment are we? What's gotten into you? Your starting to scare me"

"As I have said I promised Minato that I would look out for you I am still furfilling that promise"

"Yeah...right...that...hey Auron?

"Yes"

"When Minato was here in Spira what was he doing other then fighting Brask and you.?"

Auron paused for a minute before speaking

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm think it's just wierd that he would some how end up in Spira and defeat Sin save Spira. What was he doing it for? Was he looking for a way home by traveling with you guys"

"Well it's not that simple"

"Why is that"

"He was looking for someone"

"He...was...looking for somebody in Spira? Who?"

"That Naruto is a discussion for another time"

Auron then walks past him

"_What the hell! It's always secret with that guy!"_

Naruto then turns and walks over to Yuna

"I kinda...think we don't belong here."

"It is time at last. We must tell the Al Bhed waiting outside to begin the operation at once. The fiends may break through. This place is not safe. Make sure you're prepared to defend yourselves."

"Maester Kinoc. Please."

Kinoc steps forward, on a platform hanging over the ledge of the cliff

"Will Sin come?"

"Sin always returns for its spawn. To make sure, we're going to encourage them to call out to it."

Auron then speaks up

"You won't have to. It'll come."

Moments later the ground shakes. The cage of the fiends is electrified. Everyone watches. The ground shakes. The fiends are released...or escape. A massive snake-like beast drops down.

Everybody got ready to fight the Sin Spawn all except for Naruto.

There was a stinging pain coming from his crest and Naruto callasped on the ground

Yuna turned around to see that Naruto fell and she rushed to him leaving the others to fight the Sin spawn

When she got up to him she noticed that there was some kind of red aura coming from him

"Naruto are you alright"

When Naruto looked at her she noticed that Naruto eyes turned red and his teeth grown into fangs

"**GET AWAY ME!" **

Auron turns around and notice this

"YUNA! GET AWAY FROM NARUTO!"

Yuna watched in horror as Naruto body transformer into a fox like creature with **Four tails **and covered in the same red aura from earlier

The** Four tails **creaturemade a hugh roar causing the ground to shack. And everybody turn around to see what was going on and couldn't believe their eyes.

And in a blink of an eye the beast disappeared and reappeared in front of the Sin Spawn

The Sin Spawn then lifted it's hugh claw to strike at the Four tails. The moment it made contact with the beast cause the ground to shack and a huge puff of smoke surrounding the area and blinding everyone else.

Once the smoke finally cleared everyone was shocked to see that the Sin Spawn landed directly onto the Four Tails but had no effected on it what so ever.

The Sin Spawn quickly drew it's claw back and screech in pain. It seemed that the longer it had contact with the Four tails skin the more it seemed to hurt it.

Everyone looked on not knowing what to think.

"Lulu do you see what I see"

"Yes I see it but I don't believe it"

Yuna then turns to Auron

"S-Sir Auron! Whats happening to Naruto!"

Auron remained silent for a moment

"It's awakened"

"W-What"

Yuna looked back at the monster that was once the boy she was growing feelings for.

While Seymore looks on from afar

_"I knew there was more to this boy then meets then eye"_

The Sin Spawn then rushes forward and spit some acid like poison onto the Four tails beast with it's head

The Four Tails then jumps in air and slices the Sin Spawn head off.

The Sin Spawn Screeches out in pain but still able to survive without it's head; while the four tails beast lands back on the ground and rushes toward the Sin Spawn in blinding speed using it's own body a spear to go straght through the Sin Spawn.

The Sin Spawn quickly uses it's shell like arms to protect it's self, but as soon the Four tails beast made contact with the Sin Spawn. It's shell arm shattered and the Four tailed beast went right through the Sin Spawn.

Once the Four tails emerged from inside the of the Sin Spawn body it gave a huge war cry that shock the ground

"**GGGWWWAAA!"**

The beast then turn to face the other that had a look on horror on their face all except Auron and turned around and rushed to the beach

"Naruto! No! Stop!"

Yuna says and begins to run after him but is stopped by Auron

"Yuna stop it's to dangerous"

"But what about Naruto? I have to get through to him"

"Yuna, it's best to let a wild fire die out and beside you'll only get your self hurt if you get close to him"

"B-But I can summon!"

"Then you'll give Naruto a reason to attack you. Trust me Yuna, I know your worried I am too, but there's nothing we can do for Naruto. Were just going to have to wait until he snap out of it"

Yuna then hung her head not able to do anything to help Naruto and turns to the beach with the others

Everyone sees an overview of the ocean near the beach. A dark shadow covers most of it. The shadows rises, revealing itself as Sin. Chocobo riders are massed up on the beach

Lucil gives the order lets go

"Let's go!"

Sin's sits there, as the massive beast he is. The Al Bhed cannons are fired. Each hit causes chunks of Sin's skin to fall to the ocean below. Once they hit the ocean, they turn into jellyfish-like fiends. Lucil leads the charge of chocobos forward; they all storm the beachline

Above the beach, the group watches the mayhem.

Auron calls out

"Look out!"

Sin appears fully, as it drops its outer skin of fiends. A large barrier of energy surrounds him. The barrier of energy extends outwards. The screen goes to sea, where the Crusaders are fighting the sinspawn. The barrier reaches them; everything gets instantly disintegrated, turned into particles. The huge barrier continues to expand; the screen goes white

The Four tails beast rushes through the beach slashing through the Sin spawn inbetween and makes it's way to the Al Bhed cannon

The Al Bhed weapon powers up, and we see that inside the watchtower of the weapon, several Al Bhed are controlling it. They aim at Sin, and one of them slams his hand on a button, which fires the energy blast on the barrier. Yuna prays. Sin's barrier holds, and extends.

The Four Tails beast arrived and charges up it's own energy while the Al Bhed cannon continued to fire at Sin barrier

Once the Four tails has charge up enough energy it fire a huge red aura like energy at Sin barrier this time piercing it's barrier and injurying Sin surface

Sin gives out a hugh roar in pain while the crusaders watch with amazement at what was happening before them

The Al Bhed cannon loses it's energy and Sin immediatly turn around and returned to the ocean injuryed

The Four Tailed Beast gave out one final long and loud roar before it callasped on the surface of the beach

The others took this as a sign that it was safe enough to go out there and they quickly made their way to Naruto along with the crusaders

When they finally reached him they noticed that his skin was burned almost all over his body

Yuna quickly runs to his side

"He's burned so badly!" Yuna cries out

Wakka then turn to the Crusaders

"Hey you guys can you help get a healer,ya"

The crusaders help pick Naruto body up and took him some place safer to treat his wounds

Naruto wakes up in the same familier sewer that he's been going to every time he meets the Fox

Naruto turns around to face the large gate that contained the Nine tails

"Hey Fox!" Naruto calls out

But there was no answer

"So you actually did find Auron, huh"

Naruto turned around to face who was said that but was shocked to see the 4th hokage standing in front of him

"Y-You!"

"It's good to see that your safe Naruto"

"Is it true are you really Sin?"

Minato remained silent

"So I guess it is then, huh"

Naruto then hung his head and looked back up to face him

"Tell me why! Why is this happening to me? Why did you take me from Konoha?"

"I'm sorry Naruto but I had no choice"

"This isn't my fight!"

"I know but I have faith in you that you can save Spira and restore balance"

Just then the entire room began to be engulfed in a bright light and Naruto wake up inside a tent to find Yuna look down at him worried

Naruto sits up and feels completely soar all over his body

"D-Don't move yet Naruto your not completely healed yet!"

"Oh I'm not, sorry Yuna"

Naruto then looks aound and back to Yuna

"Yuna where are we?"

"Were in a medical tent just outside Djose shore"

"Medical tent...why?"

"We had to take you here to treat your wounds"

"My...wounds?"

"Naruto..you don't remember what happened?"

Naruto shock his head

"Well...you...see...um"

Just then Auron walks into the tent

"Ah so your up it seems"

Auron then turns to Yuna

"Yuna go a tell everyone that Naruto is up and get ready to set out again"

"B-But Naruto he's not-"

"Don't worry about his injurys he will be fine"

Yuna then nods her head turns to say goodbye to Naruto and quikly exit the tent

Auron then walks up beside Naruto

"I see you're still here."

"Huh?"

"Many stories could of ended here today...But...Because of you their stories will continue"

Naruto then rubs his head

"Look enough with that "stories" crap, just tell me what happened"

Auron the sat down and explained the event that took place

Naruto quietly sat there

"So everybody saw me like that?"

Auron nods his head

"How did they take it?"

"Well there still a little shook up but I've instructed them to not question you about it, until you feel comfortable enough to tell them"

"And they agreed to that?"

Auron nods his head again

"Naruto tell me, did you feel him?"

"Huh?"

"When you were that close to Sin did you feel Minato?"

"I...I...um..."

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me anything until you feel comfortable either"

"Right thank Auron"

Auron then stood up

"Get dressed were leaving as soon as your ready"

"Okay" 

Naruto got dress and gather his stuff and when he exit the tent. He comes to an encounter between Auron and Kinoc

"A swift retreat".

"What do you mean?"

"Those who turned from Yevon could of died here today while the faithful still would of lived on."

"What are you talking about Auron we repel Sin attack and this time injuryed it"

"Yeah but at what cost? Sin wounds will heal in no time and the blood would of been on your hands"

Kinoc then turns to Naruto and walks up to him

"Ah so your the young man everyone is talking about"

Naruto nods his head

"I don't know what you did out there but never the less you save a lot of lives in the process"

"Um...thank you"

"Listen once you get done being Yuna guardian. You should seriously consider joining the crusaders we could definatly use a man like you and your 'talents'."

"Um...thanks agian, I guess"

Kinoc then turns to Auron again 

"It's always good to see you Auron try to make sure that meet again much sooner then last time"

Kinoc then walks aways

Yuna gives Kinoc a prayer gesture.

Naruto then approaches Yuna

"Yuna are you okay?"

"Yes...I'm fine how are you?"

"I'm still a little soar but other then that I'm fine"

"Are you okay enough to travel?"

"Yeah no problem"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah"

"You shouldn't push yourself you know"

"I know that but I'm fine trust me"

"It's...just...that...I don't want to see you hurt yourself or in pain because...I...um..."

As Yuna was trying to find the strenth to says those words to say to Naruto. Naruto noticed that she was blushing a deep shade of red.

All of a sudden Wakka and along with the other approach them

"Hey sleepyhead you feeling all better?"

Naruto turns around to face them

"Um...yeah no problem"

Naruto then got quiet for a second before speaking up again

"Look about earlier...I"

"Hey don't worry about it, ya. You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to alright"

Naruto looks back up at them

"Thanks guys"

The group then make there way up the highroad to the Djose temple

Naruto and Kimarhi fall a little behind

Yuna turns around notice this

"Hey, you two! Hurry up!"

"Wow she's awfully cheerful."

Kimahri walks forward, turns around, and faces Naruto

"In dark times she must be. She must shine bright." 

Naruto gasps, opens his mouth and goes "Huh?"

"W-Wait you talk Kimarhi!"

"Now are dark times. Yuna tries hard."

"We should help her, then."

"You are dark times."

"I'm...dark...times?"

"Yuna worried for your safety, which brings dark times"

"So Yuna pretending to be happy because she's worried"

"Yuna worried because she cares" 

Naruto then hung his his head feeling guilty

"Do not frown."

Kimahri turns, and walks away. Naruto follows

"So I just pretend to be happy instead?"

Kimahri faces Naruto again

"Kimahri try, too."

"Smile! Let me see then"

Kimahri crosses his arms and tries smiling. His mouth opens up: it looks more like a cat who's going to hiss at you than a smile.

"Wow great Kimarhi" Naruto says

_"Wow that's a little sad"_

**And that Chap 7 I ready do hope that you guys enjoy that and see you guys soon. God is Love Peace Out!**


End file.
